The Liberators
by Danny'sdenofmostly misfortune
Summary: After Alvin the Treacherous takes over Berk the teens must find a way to retake Berk.
1. Chapter 1

They had been at sea for days they barely had any food left and were running out of water quickly the only thing that was left for them to do was pray to the gods to grand them a quick and painless death. All those days at sea and they hadn't seen any land or birds or dragons since they had left Berk, Astrid walked up to Hiccup who was standing at the bow of the ship Tuffnut was in the top of the mast looking for land Ruffnut and Snotlout were doing nothing at all and Astrid was at the helm. With no save direction to go in they went where the wind took them and the only thing that they could do was hope it was save.

It had been weeks since they had escaped Berk with the help of the other villagers, Alvin the Treacherous had attacked and won the fight for Berk. Now their home was being occupied by a ruthless man with no morals and al intend to capture the son of the chief and the other teens. It had been a risky operation to prepare the escape of the teens they weren't able to take their dragons with them because the outcasts had separated the teen from their dragons as leverage so the teens wouldn't rebel against the Alvin. The plan was get the heir and his band of friends out of town and let them look form help and support.

Astrid called Hiccup to the helm "Hiccup where are we and do you have any idea where we are going or who would want to lent us support against Alvin and the outcast".

"Yeah" called Ruffnut from where she was lying down busy with doing nothing "who wants to help a bunch of kids against a ruthless murderer".

"He Hiccup we should just give up and surrender to the outcasts" Snotlout said.

"Why Snotlout" Hiccup said angry "so Alvin can terrorise Berk unopposed no I will not let that happen, over my dead body".

"Well that can be arranged" after Snotlout spoke those words Hiccup punched the big guy so hard that he Snotlout went down without making a sound. Everybody stared at Hiccup surprised by his sudden outburst of anger and violence, he looked around at the others shaking his hand in surprise that the punch had hurt his hand and shrugged and asked "what? He had it coming". Astrid hugged him and whispered in his ear "he certainly did babe".

After a minute or so Snotlout woke up looking around sheepishly and asking why his yaw was hurting, Ruffnut stared to laugh uncontrollably and when she could talk again she said pointing at Hiccup "peg leg over there punched your lights out, who knew had the strength or the balls to do so".

Snotlout looked even more confused than before opening his mouth to make some lame excuse for the reason that he went down so easily when Tuffnut jumped down from the top of the mast and shoved Snotlout out of his way and said "sorry to break up the fun but I have good news and bad news".

"what is it Tuff" Hiccup nearly yelled jumping up and turning to Tuffnut, Tuffnut raising his hands with open palms afraid that Hiccup was going to punch him after he had seen how he handled Snotlout. "I'm not going to hit you" Hiccup said "damn that would have been fun" Ruffnut said disappointed, but she cracked a smile when Astrid threatened Tuffnut "maybe Hiccup won't hit you but I will if you don't start talking".

"oke, oke, crazy woman just let me think about what I was going to say, it had something to do with the ship" Tuffnut said while stroking his chin when suddenly the ship shook heavily and stopped moving. "That was it" Tuffnut said looking as if he just had the genius revelation "I have spotted land".

 _Well this was my first fanfiction. I hope people liked it, please leave comments about what I could do to make it better and if you know another good fanfiction please tell me. If you write yourself I would love read it and leave a comment just ask me to._

 _I will be ending this story and trying to upload weekly._

 _P.S. Don't be mean ;)_


	2. Chapter 2

_This chapter is a bit longer than the last one so enjoy._

Astrid punched Tuffnut in his guts and screamed at him "you moron, you should have said something earlier".

"It would have been rude of me to interrupt you" Tuffnut defended himself.

"Alright, alright Astrid calm down we need to get to land because this ship will sink when it becomes high tide" Hiccup interjected with a calm voice.

"You know I actually agree with Hiccup on this, I don't like swimming that mutch" Snotlout said still rubbing his sore chin.

"I'm not a big fan of getting wet either you know, because it messes with your hair and stuff" Tuffnut agreed while he was still lying on the ground where he had collapsed after Astrid punched him.

"by the gods, sometimes I really question if you are a guy" the female twin stated condescendingly while looking at her brother who was still laying on the ground, she turned around and started to help Hiccup and Astrid to unload everything that could be useful. This was mostly weapons, the lillte food they had left and some weird meatal cage Hiccup had dragged along from Berk covered with a black tarp.

Astrid noted to herself that she should was what was in the cage.

When they reached the shore they took inventory of everything they had what was very lillte, the twins had both to spears, Astrid had her double-bladed axe and a single-bladed axe with her, Snotlout his bludgeon and a sword and shield, Hiccup only had a sword and bow with him with both he wasn't very good.

"okay, Hiccup what is the plan we don't have a ship and just enough food for one meal" Astrid asked.

"you're right Astrid we need a plan, Snotlout take Tufnutt and scout the area any settlements or other signs of live" both boys Hiccup talked to nodded picked up their weapons and wanted to start going when Hiccup asked them one last thing.

"Both of you know that we are in possible hostile territory so fucking around, got it?"

"yes, boss man" Tuffnut said while Snotlout nodded affirmatively.

When the boys were out of earshot Astrid asked Hiccup "why did you send those muttonheads on reconnaissance while Ruf and I are way stealthier".

"for that exact reason" Hiccup started to explain "because you two are that much stealthier I want both of you to start hunting, those two would scare of any possible prey".

"okay, got it" Astrid said while she and Ruffnut turned around to start their hunt when Hiccup threw them his bow and a quiver full of arrows.

"where is the fun in using a bow?" Astrid asked.

"it may be less fun but it is more effective for small prey, while your axe or Rufs spear would obliterate anything smaller than deer" Hiccup said with a crooked grin.

When the girls were out of sight he walked over to the cage and muttered under his breath "time to send Fish a messages" he pulled the tarp of the cage inside was a terrible terror who Fishlegs had trained during their competition for who the best dragontrainer was. Hiccup started writing he asked Fishlegs how things were back at Berk and if it would be possible to make a map of the defences the Outcast had placed. When he was done writing he attached the note to the terror and told it to go to Fishlegs, after the terror had taken of the only thing Hiccup could do was hope that thing would go well and that the terrible terror would find its way back to Berk and that Alvin hadn't found out about that way of communicating.

After a few minutes of thinking Hiccup found to be best to set up camp there. They had three tents with them so people had to sleep in tents together. Hiccup had made a fire and was halfway done with setting up camp when the boys came back from their reconnaissance. Tuffnut collapsed by the fire, Snotlout went to Hiccup "he Hiccup it looks like the eastside of the island is uninhabited we found no signs of any human being going there ever" the big guy reported to Hiccup looking tired.

"that's good news, thanks Snotlout good work" Hiccup thanked the big guy looking up from the ground where he was setting up the last tent.

It was slowly getting dark and Hiccup started to worry about the girls when they came out of the forest with between them a deer and several fat looking birds.

Both of the girls were looking quite content with themselves.

"it looks like you had a good hunt" Hiccup said looking happy not because they had fresh food but because Astrid came home safely.

"hell yeah we" both girls said while high-fiving each other and crashed next to the boys. Hiccup started on the food, Snotlout saw an opening to make a move on Astrid and put an arm around Astrid's shoulder, she retaliated by shoving his face into the sand which made both twins laugh and Hiccup smile.

After diner what had surprised al the teens by the quality of Hiccup's cooking they were getting ready to go to sleep but before that they had to make sleeping arrangements. Snotlout seeing another chance to make another move on Astrid "he babe you can come and sleep in one tent with me" he said while trying to look impressive by flexing his muscles. Hiccup who had about enough of Snotlout constantly hitting on Astrid, walked up to Snotlout to punch his lights out again but Ruffnut was faster than him and clocked Snotlout in his stomach and whispered in his ear "he dipshit if I were you I would stop hitting on Astrid otherwise I think Hiccup is going to end you".

"why would Hiccup want to end me if I keep hitting on Astrid, it's not like they're together or something" Snotlout grunted trying to catch his breath.

Ruffnut was about to fall over from laughter, Snotlout who had no idea what was so funny looked at her with a dumbfounded expression on his face.

"wait, wait, wait you actually don't know what I mean, in that case don't worry about it" Ruffnut said still trying to stop laughing.

"enough fun for today, Snotlout and Tuff sleep in one tent, Ruff and Astrid go together" Hiccup started to tell everyone when Astrid interrupted him with a small voice "Hiccup I was actually hoping that I could sleep with you".

Ruff whistled at that comment "no not like that you pervert" Astrid said looking very annoyed and a little scared because Hiccup hadn't answered her yet.

Then Hiccup cracked a smile "of course you can sleep with me and not in the dirty sense" he hugged Astrid, she smiled and kissed his cheek. "well guys we've had a long day time to go to sleep"

"wait, wait, wait so Astrid and Hiccup are a couple?" Snotlout asked looking extremely confused "but Ruff said that you weren't"

"he numskull I never said that I only said that you shouldn't worry about"

"Ruff is right you know she never told you that Hiccup and Astrid weren't a couple that's what you made of it" her twin said.

"okay that's enough of confusing Snotlout for today towmorro we will continue so good night" Hiccup said turning around and walking towards his tent with Astrid behind him who was looking at his ass when he bend over to get into the tent.

Ruff had seen Astrid looking at Hiccup's rear and yelled "have fun you two but don't make too much noise okay because people will try to actually sleep"

Astrid ignored her, Snotlout wanted to say something but Tuffnut was him first "my man don't try to understand girl's it's impossible"

Inside Hiccup's tent Astrid had taken off her armoured skirt and shoulder pads, she turned around to see Hiccup taking of his prosthetic.

She lied down on the furs that Hiccup had laid on the floor and pulled another on her waiting for Hiccup to lay down next to her.

Hiccup laid down but with his back to, after few minutes he heard Astrid silently sobbing. Hiccup turned to Astrid "what's wrong Astrid?"

"why do you keep turning me down?"

"you know I would never turn you down" Hiccup told her.

Astrid turned around so they laid face to face "yes you say that, but you turned me down two times today" she said sounding hurt.

"when have I turned you" it hit him he had turned her down twice that day when she wanted to sleep in his tent and when she was laying in his bed and he didn't lay down next to her "I'm so sorry Astrid I never meant to turn you down but I thought it was bit early to do such thing in our relationship or whatever we have"

A little smile crept on Astrid's face when she heard Hiccup apologize and she knew he hadn't meant to hurt her but he was afraid to hurt her.

"you know Hiccup I understand but when I asked to sleep with you I didn't want to have sex with you, I just wanted to sleep next to the one person who I actually give a damn about"

Astrid turned around purred when Hiccup put an arm around her waist and the other under shoulder and pulled her close.

She sighed contently and soon fell asleep.

 _Well I hope you liked it I had a hard time writing the last paragraph I've rewritten it about four times._

 _I've had a very good question from PureCrystal why I've rated this story M. This is because not all the stories will be as family friendly. Later on in the story there will be graphic contents like blood, murder, violence and torture I'm not sure about sex just yet but it will be if you want it._

 _Please leave comments and if you have any tips to make this story better please tell me or if you have any questions abut the story or about me just ask._


	3. Chapter 3

_There we go. From now on Berk will also be involved in the story. Enjoy and let me know if it's something or if something should be better._

 _On Berk_

"Where is your boy stoic" Alvin hit Stoic again. "is that all you've got Alvin, pathetic" Stoic was chained to one of the pillars in the great hall. Alvin had him brought there after Hiccup and the others had escaped.

"we both know that even if I knew that I wouldn't tell you" there was a smirk on Stoic's bruised face "you know you're wasting your time as a precaution we agreed that only they would know their destination".

"Savage go get that burly fish kid"

"yes sir right away" savage said as the ass kisser he is and went to go get Fishlegs.

Fishlegs, who had stayed behind as the inside man and because he didn't have any significant fighting skill what so ever, was getting worried because Hiccup still hadn't send him a terrible terror with news of that they had made it to land.

It was late when Savage kicked in the door of his home and ordered two outcast to take him with them to Alvin. The was that Hiccup and the others went to get help or find a way to take back Berk, Fishlegs had joined the collaborators to get as much informative of wat was going on and make a full report of the situation to Hiccup when he let hear from himself.

"Fishlegs, Alvin ordered you to come to the mead hall" pointing at the two Outcast who grabbed Fishlegs "these two gentlemen will escort you there so you won't attempt anything foolish"

"sir I've sworn my alligence to Alvin so I don't think that an escort is necessary" Fishlegs defended himself.

"yes that's true but you were also one of Hiccups dragon riders, and" Savage said with a smirk "seeing you struggle is why more fun"

In the mead hall Fishlegs was chained next to Stoic.

"Fishlegs, have you had any word of Hiccup"

"Sir you know our rules even if I knew where Hiccup was I wouldn't tell you or anyone for their sake" Fishlegs looked around him in the mead hall were a lot of Outcast present but Alvin wasn't there or at least he couldn't see him.

"well boy that's good to know that Stoic's boy still has friends on Berk" Alvin appeared from behind the pillar Fislegs was chained to.

"Alvin, I've sworn my loyalty to you and you alone so when I hear something from Hiccup you will be the first to know"

"traitor you would sell out Hiccup and the other riders, your brother in arms and friends, to him a man known for his treasonous deeds" Stoic was mind blow by Fishlegs betrayal.

"no you peasant" Fishlegs growled at Stoic's insult of calling him a traitor "I'm not selling out that one legged fishbone I'm turning him over to the rightful ruler of Berk Alvin the Treacherous"

Alvin was happily surprised by Fishlegs sudden determination to betrayal Hiccup and his friend.

"well boy you're full of surprises" Alvin said still surprised "Savage unchain Fishlegs and get us something to toast to the newbie" turning to the other Outcast in the room "we've got a new Outcast in our midst" the Outcasts cheered loudly and slammed their mead tankards rhythmically on the tables.

 _On the unknown island._

Astrid woke up laying on her side feeling that someone had his arms around her and she felt someone's breath on the crook of her neck, she slowly wiggled her arm lose and made ready to elbow the person in the face when her calves rubbed past his legs and she felt that that person was missing one foot. When she realised who was spooning against her back and the conversation they had had the evening before, she snuggled deeper into Hiccup's body.

After a while of happily snoozing in Hiccups embrace she felt something hard pressing against the small of her back, at first she was being naïve and thinking it was probably a pocketknife and just when she was slowly starting to realise what that hard thing was Hiccup started to wake up. She giggled lightly when she felt his warm breath against the crook of her neck as he exhaled deeply and slowly opened his eyes.

"Astrid" Hiccup purred questioningly in her neck "this got to be a dream, one beautiful dream"

"I'm flattered Hiccup that you dream of me but I also have to say that it creeps me out a bit" she pressed her body closer to Hiccup's when she felt that hard thing pressing against her back again.

"one question though why do you have a pocketknife in your pocket when you go to sleep"

At first Hiccup looked confused and trying to figure out what she meant when he suddenly jumped up".

"I'm so sorry Astrid, I'm so, so, so sorry Astrid I don't know why that happened" Hiccup had sat down again figuring that if he was standing his problem would only show more.

Astrid was wondering why Hiccup was apologising for having a pocketknife in his pocket and accidentally pocking her with it when it hit her.

"owww, okay" Astrid was blushing not sure if she should be flattered or disgusted.

"well I suggest we forget about this whole ordeal and get going" Hiccup looked a bit ashamed of himself and started to pack his stuff.

When outside the others were also waking up, Ruffnut had the fire going again and was warming up some of the leftovers of yesterday evening.

"Astrid, you're blushing you two had some fun last night didn't you" the other girl asked with a smirk on her face "you just couldn't resist his bony body, could you?"

"Shut up Ruff just don't let the food get burned, and no we didn't 'have some fun' last night we just went to sleep" Astrid was still blushing a lillte from the earlier occurrence in the tent and it was made worse with Ruffnut her comments.

Tuffnut was still asleep when everyone was already done with breakfast and were getting ready to get moving.

"Snotlout go and wake up Tuffnut"

"let me do the honours please" Ruffnut nearly begged for this chance to torture her brother some more.

"alright Ruff you get one minute to wake him up and he needs to be in shape to carry his own stuff afterwards" Hiccup gave in to his own desire for some amusement and distraction from the twins.

"got it boss, one minute and still be able to walk" Ruffnut grabbed Tuffnut's legs and dragged him out of his tent.

"one more minute mommy" the blond boy mumbled incoherently when his twin sister gently lifted his head, he tried to scream but his attempt was muffled when Ruffnut jammed his head face first in to the sand. Ruffnut held him like that for a few seconds till Hiccup said with a slight smile on his "that's enough Ruff let him go".

With a displeased sigh Ruffnut let her bother go who sat up and opened his mouth that was full of sand because when Ruffnut had jammed his face into the beach his mouth had been open.

"okay Tuff it seems that your awake now so pack your stuff were moving out" Hiccup ordered. Tuffnut looked around the half circle that the others had formed around him to see Ruffnut's way of waking up her brother.

"where are we going" Tuffnut asked while standing up looking at Hiccup.

"well we need a base of operations that is easily defendable and has a good view of at least the majority of the island, second we need to make sure that we're alone on this island" Astrid started to explain to Tuffnut when Hiccup interjected. "if this island is inhabited by a tribe we need to either make sure that they know that we are here and we mean no harm or we need to hide because when if they see us and we haven't identified ourselves they might see it as an attack or see us as spy on a scouting mission to prepare an attack".

"why would we hide we don't want to attack them" Tuff looked up confused from packing his back, his sister wacked him on the back of his head and explained "no you muttonhead, we don't want to attack them but they don't know that".

"ooowwwww and if they don't know that we don't mean any harm they might attack us" Tuffnut looked like he had the most genius revelation in a century.

Snotlout slammed the palm of his hand in his own face groaning at the sight of Ruffnut's face, he turned around and put his backpack on and made ready to go.

"Hiccup, we've been walking for hours now we need a break" Tuffnut complained "Tuff we need to find high ground to setup a temporary base till we've made sure that we are alone on this island" Hiccup explained to Tuffnut for the what felt to hem like the hundredth time. After another hour or two of walking they came out of the forrest and were walking up a hill that was surrounded by forest, when they reached the top Astrid, who had taken point on Hiccups request, held up her hand and looked around warily when she suddenly shouted "form a defensive circle put our stuff in the middle".

All the teens did what Astrid said as quickly as possible and looked around for any possible enemies, Hiccup was standing next to Astrid turned his head slightly "what is it Astrid I don't see anything" I could've sworn I saw something move and in the treeline. "if you saw it, it's there everyone stay sharp there are possible enemies in the treeline".

"I see it to Hiccup" Snotlout had in hand his bludgeon and in the other is one bladed axe.

"Tuffnut throw one of your spears at it when you see it try not to kill it we don't know of this figure is a hostile or not" Tuffnut nodded and made ready to throw his spear.

"that won't be necessary" spook a figure that had suddenly apeared from the treeline his cloths were green as the forest around him. He pointed his short sword at Hiccup "I take that you're the leader of this group".

"yes I am who are you and what is it what you want, we could take you down with ease" Hiccup stated trying to be intimidating, Snotlout softly poked Hiccup in his back "what is it Snotlout can't you see I'm busy".

"I'm not so sure of it" Snotlout said sounding a tat scared and nodding to the other side of the clearing where were standing a lot more men dressed in green but with the traditional weapons of a Viking big shield and an axe or a sword some others that were standing behind the row of warriors armed with crossbows.

"so let's talk about why there is a group a teen armed and ready for a fight on my island with no tribal crest on their equipment or tents" the figure that had appeared first said stepping closer to Hiccup.

 _Oke I hope people liked it I did my best on this chapter to get the grammatical errors out so don't hate when there still some left. Also please leave revieuws on what could be better (besides grammar) and again don't be afraid to ask questions about the story or me._


	4. Chapter 4

The stranger asked Hiccup again "who are you, why didn't you want to be seen by anyone?" he was getting annoyed by the teens hostile stand and their continued silence.

Hiccup hadn't told the others to stand down and were all still in battle ready stance and didn't lower their weapons. Hiccup whispered something to not taking his eyes of the figure in green in front of him Astrid she nodded, she whispered something to Ruffnut who whispered something to Tuffnut and Tuffnut whispered something to Snotlout when all of them knew the plan and had their instructions Hiccup step forward the second he moved the others started to move the twins covered Hiccup by changing the grip on their spears so that they could throw them easily. Snotlout and Astrid stood shoulder to shoulder covering the rear of the group, Snotlout raised his shield so it covered his torso and with his sword in the other hand and his horned helmed on his head he was a fearsome sight to see. Astrid was even more so, she had she had her double-bladed axe in here right hand and here single-bladed axe in the other ready to put anyone who dared to attack out of their misery. When Hiccup took another step forward so did the twins, Astrid an Snotlout took a step backwards to keep their formation closed.

"do you know who the Outcasts are?" Hiccup started the conversation with very casual question for the tense situation they were in. When the stranger heard the word Outcast he tighten his grip on his sword and his men did the same with their own weapons making ready to launch themselves at the enemy. "you're Outcast?" the man bellowed "that means you are our enemies" he raised his sword ready to attack but surprised by Hiccups next words.

"guys lower your weapons these people aren't friends of the Outcast so we are relatively save here" the teens lowered their weapons but still were on guard. Hiccup extended his hand to the stranger "Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third, son of Stoic the Vast and heir of Berk" he introduced himself "and you are?".

The man looked at Hiccup surprised realising what he nearly had done, he had nearly decapitated the son of Stoic the Vast, who's skill in battle was unmatched as far as he knew, and that would have meant war with the Hooligan tribe, this war he would surely lose. "men lower your weapons these people are not our enemies". "let me formally introduce myself" the man grabbed Hiccup's still outstretched arm "I'm Gulbrand the feared, ruler of Nowhere, it is a honour to meet you Hiccup Haddock. Let me take you to our village". Some of Gulbrand's troops went back into the forest and disappeared when they were in the treeline, Hiccup made a mental note to look into that as a possible solution to their problem if they could sneak in and out of Berk undetected they could do something effective against Alvin. "Hiccup Haddock, sorry if I'm being rude but I am still curious what brought you and your war band here to Nowhere?" Gulbrand asked looking at the young man walking next to him. "Hiccup will suffice and no it is not rude at all but the reason that we're here is quit complicated, I will tell you later this day" after a few minutes of walking Hiccup noticed that all the warriors were getting nervous "Gulbrand why the big welcoming party, were you expecting trouble or were you expecting someone else?" Gulbrand was surprised by this question but started to explain what the situation was on Nowhere "I had to banish on of my subjects for attempting to assassinate me. He was told to get of the Island but he refused and started a small but powerful movement against me because he thinks I'm weak for not going back to the archipelago and reclaim our island from the dragons but here are no dragons so why go back to a place that's worse. After my father died and I became chief he was next in line if I would die but he got caught trying to poison my food so I banished him but a group of warriors that agreed with him joined him and they have set up camp on the other side of the island. Till a few weeks ago they did some skirmishes for food but lately they have been getting help from another group or tribe and when we saw you we thought it might have been you." Gulbrand was looking concernt when he heard a nois but continued "we hoped that if we take away their supporters we could weaken them enough to destroy them, but there is a problem we haven't found their base yet" with that Gulbrand concluded his story. Gulbrand's second in command walked up to Gulbrand "sir we'll be in the village soon" thanks Gunnar, turning to Hiccup "my second in command Gunnar Breakneck" Hiccup nodded to Gunnar deep in thought about what him was told a few moments ago, how he was going to handle it and if they were going to stay.

Later that day at supper in the mead hall Hiccup was telling Gulbrand, his second in command and a few other interested people the story how he lost his leg in the fight with the Red Death and how the people of Berk made peace with the dragons at first everyone didn't believe him but when they looked to the other teens for conformation of his story Snotlout told everyone that Hiccup was down turning his own part as usual he didn't know how to brag about anything. Hiccup continued his story and he was getting to the part where the Outcasts had invaded Berk "it hadn't been much of a fight, the Outcasts mostly used stealth. They began with taking down the lookouts some were killed with arrows others were stabbed in the back by a by an Outcast only a few were captured when I had woken up Savage had a sword against my throat and Toothless paws had been tied together and he had a muzzle over his snout. We were lead outside my father was also there he was forced on his knees and his hands had been tied behind his back, two Outcast both had a spear at his back ready to strike if ordered. I looked around the town and saw horror, the few people that resisted were quickly surrounded and slaughtered. The heads of the people that had fought back had been cut off and put on spikes in front of mead hall. Stoic and I had been forced to stay outside on our knees throughout the whole night. Toothless had been taken away the other dragons of the academy were also taken away. In the morning dad and I were literally dragged to the mead hall, in front of the mead hall I saw fifteen heads on spikes at first I was afraid that Astrid one of the dragon riders was among the dead but I was put by them in a corner of the mead hall guarded by ten Outcasts. After a few days we when we realised that we wouldn't be able to rebel against them we started planning our escape. We escaped and we landed on the shore here" after Hiccup finished the story it was dark outside and everyone was tired.

The next morning Hiccup woke up by sound of clashing weapons he looked for Astrid, who had slept with him that night, but she wasn't there. Hiccup went outside with his sword in his hand thinking that they were under attack, when he opened he found Astrid training with the twins and Snotlout. Snotlout tried to whack her in the face with his shield, Astrid stepped aside Snotlout stumbled forward of the force he put in his attempt to hit Astrid, she tripped him and held her single bladed Axe to the big boys throat when he tried to get up. The twins choose that time to counter Astrid's attack on Snotlout, Ruffnut had crept around and waited till her brother attacked from the front. Hiccup looked at the sight and thought maybe I should help her when Tuffnut attack from the front. With a shout the blond boy launch his attack, distracting Astrid enough for the other twin to charge at the other girl from behind. Hiccup jumped I and deflected Ruffnuts attack by ticking Ruffnut's spear in another direction, he swung his sword at Ruffnuts neck, she ducked swipped the behind of her spear at Hiccup's legs what had lillte effect because she hit his meatal leg. Astrid took her single-bladed axe from her belt into her left hand and hooked Tuffnut's spear under the blade and pulled it to the side stepping closer to Tuffnut head-butting him and finished him of by hitting him on the head with the flat of her dual-bladed axe. Turning around to see what that noise had been she was surprised by the sight of Hiccup fighting with Ruffnut, it looked nearly like a dance with Ruffnut attacking in a constant frenzy of attacks and Hiccup deftly blocking all of them. The smoothness with what they moves together made Astrid nearly jealous but that feeling vanished when Hiccup ended the fight in such a deadly way it surprised Astrid just as much when Hiccup had punched Snotlout knockout on the ship. Ruffnut stabbed her spear forward, Hiccup turned his body so the spear pasted him he chopped of the spearhead in a downward motion, fluently taking over the attack he collided the pummel of his sword with Ruffnut's chin, she stumbled backwards from the force of the blow trying to focus through the tears forming in her eyes and when she finally could see she realised that she had lost, in the time she had stumbled and tried to focus Hiccup had moved closer holding his sword just an inch of her throat. Ruffnut laid down the stick that remained after Hiccup had cut of the tip. "well fought, peg leg" Ruffnut complimented Hiccup. When the fight a crowd had begun to gather to watch Astrid's show of expertise but it had been Hiccup who had stolen the show with his incredible swordsmanship. People looked at him with newfound respect because they had thought he was weak but they changed their opinion about him quickly as did the local girls, Hiccup went in their eyes from weird scrawny loser, to the kid that was still scrawny but with some serious fighting skill who apparently had been in some kind of big trouble to have lost his leg.

Gulbrand stepped forward to introduce Hiccup and the others to the villages "people of Nowhere, let me introduce to you Hiccup Horrendous the third, son of Stoic the Vast, heir to Berk and his war band" Gulbrnad introduced them "they're here on a mission to take Berk back from Alvin the Treacherous. I've given them our full material support but not military because I don't want to go to war against the Outcasts". "Hiccup" Gulbrand padded him on the shoulder "let me introduce you to my daughter Sachi". "hello, as my dad said I'm Sachi" with wide smile she reached to greet Hiccup. Astrid looked at the scene unfolding in front of and noticed that Sachi definitely was flirting with Hiccup and she didn't like that because Hiccup was hers and hers alone. She tapped Hiccup on the shoulder, turned around and was surprised by Astrid who kissed him passionately on the mouth and tried to slip her tongue in his mouth what he happily let her do. After going at it for a minute or so Astrid pulled back "thanks for having my back there babe" Hiccup's face was flushed and he was still a bit out of breath "always milady". To Astrid's satisfaction Sachi's face fell after that show of affection. "so you two are married or something" Sachi asked with a small voice "no we're not" Astrid was annoyed by the glimmer of hope that spread across the other girl's face because by Viking law if someone wasn't married a marriage could be arranged by the families, Sachi thought I have speak to my dad immediately about it but her resolution became less with Hiccup's reaction "but I was planning on it, some day after we retake Berk and it is peaceful again". Astrid nearly jumped him for that but could resist and after Sachi had left without any form of her earlier determination she kissed Hiccup again but this time tender and tankful to have such a wonderful boyfriend.

 _Don't fear the story will not, I repeat_ _will not_ _turn into a teen drama of sorts. I had this idea so I wrote it down and I hope you readers liked it._

 _Leave a comment or send me a PM if you did not or if you want to and you did._


	5. Chapter 5

_Berk_

"sir we can't trust that boy he was one of the dragon riders after all" Savages was passing up and down the poorly lit room, Alvin was standing at the table in the middle of the room studding a map of Berk's layout trying to figure out what the best positions would be to build extra watchtowers. "yes I know this Savages that's why I let him join the Outcasts, so we can keep a close eye one him" Savages was awestruck by Alvin's cleverness on this.

"smart move sir, may I suggest something else" Savage was careful not to offend Alvin because he knew what he would do to him if he made Alvin look stupid.

"sure let's hear it" Alvin was still concentrated on the map but was listening to Savage, he knew that Savage had good ideas but he was afraid he would look weak that if he admitted that to anyone.

"sir, I thought that if we let out a bit of misinformation we could lure Stoic's boy back to Berk" Savage was looking at Alvin and was again awestruck this time not because of what he heard Alvin say but by what he saw him do, Alvin was nodding his head in agreement.

"you know Savage that is actually a good idea"

"sir are you alright, because usually you find my ideas stupid or useless"

"well Savage I've got what I wanted and lately I've been less angry with everything" Alvin looked a bit depressed by this fact "I've been driven by hatred for so many years that I don't know what to do"

"sir I might know the proper way to deal with this, we shouldn't wait for the boy to come to Berk. We must hunt him down and capture him then your revenge on Berk will be complete"

"that is your best idea yet, get the majority of the Outcasts ready and we take the fishboy with us as well" Alvin had a glimmer of joy and purpose in his eyes "we'll start with the Meatheads, we'll give them one chance to talk friendly or we attack them and plunder them and force the information we want out of them"

"sounds as a good plan but why do we take the fishboy with us?" Savage was walking towards the door to rally the Outcasts.

"well if he is helping Stoic's boy them we make it a lot harder for him to do that if he is among us without help" Alvin grabbed his sword and helmed happy to finally have a clear plan of action.

Fishlegs just got the terror mail Hiccup had send him, he nearly squealed when he read the message. He started writing his response:

 _Dear Hiccup good to know that all of you are alive and well I hope the island is save. Here things aren't going so great Alvin has a strangle hold on everyone and has taken your dad prisoner. I've joined them so I can find out more about their plans we really need your genius here Hiccup the people are getting desperate Alvin gives us just enough food to survive._

 _I need some time to get the outlay of the defences mapped but Alvin has ordered the construction of extra watch towers and catapults, Gobber is taking as long as possible to make those Savage has been threatening him that if he doesn't deliver quickly he going to get tortured._

 _I hope to see you soon,_

 _Fishlegs._

Fishlegs tied the message to the terror and set him free to fly back to Hiccup. Just as he was putting away his writing equipment Savage kicked in his door "boy pack your backs we're going on a raiding trip.

 _I know, I know this is a very short chapter but I had this idea so I wrote it down and it came out a lillte bit shorter than I expected. But I will be updating a following chapter soon so don't worry. Please let me know if you don't like where I'm going with the story. Love to hear from you in the comments._


	6. Chapter 6

_I had planned to upload this chapter on Sunday evening but I wasn't content so here it is. Enjoy._

 _Nowhere_

It had been several days since the practice fight, the teens kept training with each other but Hiccup side-lined himself most of the time working on a plan in his room he still hadn't heard from Fishlegs and so had no idea how thing were going back home this was the cause of a lot of stress by Hiccup, the others weren't bothered by it that much because they knew that Hiccup would come up with a plan that would get them out of the shit they were in. Gulbrand had setup a tournament for everyone to show off their skill in battle, on an open field just outside the village stands had been erected and there was a wooden platform with four chairs on it two for Gulbrand and his right hand man, the same for Hiccup. The preparations had taken days but the day was finally there. Gulbrand stepped on the platform raising his arms to get his people's attention

"ladies and gentlemen we're gathered here today to watch the greatest tournament of this century, our newfound friends showed us their incredible skill in a fight a few days ago and the counsel and I thought it was a good idea to set up this tournament. Everyone can challenge anyone the person who draws blood first has won and the one that has won the most fights at the end of the third day has won. The winner will have won a set of the finest armour and weaponry available and also ten sheep, the stakes a high so may the best Viking win" the crowd cheered and applauded loudly after a moment the crowd went silent again because Gulbrand was still standing and wasn't done talking yet "there's more our friends from Berk will be joining the tournament, they will challenge no one but can be challenged by anyone who dares after last week".

Hiccup and the others walked upon the platform, Hiccup shaked Gulbrand's hand "people of Nowhere it's an honour to be here and we are thankful for your hospitality." Turning to the crowd "I speak for all of my group that we will enjoy watching this tournament and hope for some good challengers" the crowd cheered and applauded again.

"who's up first" Gulbrand's second in command, Ivar Bonesnapper, immediately stepped forward "I challenge Hiccup's second in command" he said facing Snotlout. Snotlout started to laugh "mate I'm not Hiccups second in command, she is" nodding at Astrid who was comfortably sitting in the chair net to Hiccup's "otherwise I would be sitting in that chair"

"so you didn't go easy on her earlier this week?" Gulbrand was speechless.

Tuffnut stepped towards Ivar "my man if she definitely went easy on us because we still have all of our teeth and none of us have any broken limps" Ruffnut joined her brother "last year I've seen her take a fully armoured and armed to the teeth group of Beserkers down without her dragon and only her axe, so she'll eat you like a snack"

Snotlout joined the conversation "I even heard she was planning to take on Stoic in a dual just for fun and I think she will win if it would ever come to that" Ivar was slowly starting to regret his decision.

Astrid stood up and grabbed her double-bladed axe from next to the chair looking bored until Hiccup grabbed her shoulder and said to hear just loud enough for the entire crowd to hear "don't break him just kick is ass" and just for her to hear "and destroy his sense pride"

Astrid and Ivar stood in the middle of the field, Ivar his shield raised, his axe ready to stricke and looking a lillte stressed, Astrid on the other hand was leaning on the heft of axe, totally relaxed and even looking bored "hey, you challenged me so attack or do need to do all the work".

Ivar was even more confused "but you're a girl"

"so I'm a girl so what"

"I don't hit girls"

"as if you are fast enough to hit me" Astrid sounded arrogant and very sure of herself.

"yes I could" he was sounding less and less certain if he could win this fight.

"then come one and atleast try to look like a man and fight or are you afraid that will get beat by a girl" the crowd agreed with Astrid and was shouting at him to fight already.

Ivar charged at Astrid shield raised so it protected his torso and he kept his head low, he tried to hit he with his shield when he charged at her but she lifted her axe and stepped aside with her axe on her shoulder. Ivar knew he messed up by charging at her so thoughtlessly and without tact, he didn't see Astrid next to him so he figured that she was behind him he turned quickly but she wasn't there. Astrid had stepped aside and then behind him and with every move he made Astrid kept stepping behind him light on her feet and silent as the grave. The crowd was speechless by her speed and agility, Tuffnut was getting bored by this a fight without fighting "common Astrid stop playing around with him and fight already" Ruffnut who didn't agree with Tuffnut on this elbowed him in the face "shut your face dippshit" Tuffnut grabbed his nose "I'm hurt, I'm very much hurt"

Snotlout stepped in front of Tuffnut "O shut up Tuff or I will hit you as well"

"I'm trying to fight" Astrid had her axe in her left hand, her right hand in her side and a pissed off expression on her face "if you don't shut the hell up I will smack the life out of all of you"

Ivar heard her an turned around to a distracted Astrid and seeing his opportunity to strike he struck. But again he underestimated Astrid, she hadn't lost him for a second even when she had turned around she kept listening to his moments, she heard Ivar move, stepped aside and wacked him on the back of his head with the flat part of axe. Ivar fell face first in the dirt, the crowd was now cheering Astrid's name, Ivar turned around and tried to sit up but was kicked in the chest by Astrid, she planted he right foot on his chest and he axe on his throat, she looked at the other teens "see what you made me do" nodding at Ivar "I couldn't even enjoy this fight thanks to that you couldn't shut up for a second".

"do you admit defeat" now speaking to Ivar.

"yes, yes I do" Astrid took her foot of his chest and gave him her had to help him get up "you're one hell of a fighter" he admitted as he got up from the ground.

Sachi had watched the fight and she soon realised that Astrid had won Hiccup's hard by the way he looked at her when she moved and spoke to her just before the fight, she in her head she made a note to herself that if she wanted to get Hiccup she had to play it smart. She had been so deep in thought that she missed the end of the fight but she did notice the five men coming from the edge of the field coming toward the tournament and she quickly realised that it were the men that her father had banished.

Hiccup had also noticed the unfamiliar men "he Gulbrand who are they" pointing at the group of strangers.

Gulbrand recognised them immediately "man grab your weapons" all the men of the tribe that where there grabbed their weapons, Ivar quickly ran to his chief and stood next to him to protect and if necessary give his console.

Astrid did the same with Hiccup and asked him "he Hic who are they?"

"I've no idea" Hiccup shrugged "I think it are the warriors that are against Gulbrand" and loud enough for the others to hear "guys weapons and make ready for a fight"

"I think there are two Outcasts with them" Snotlout was pointing at the two men that where standing most to the rear, Hiccup heard him and so did Gulbrand.

Gulbrand stepped to the front of the platform "what do you want?"

"you don't even introduce me" the stranger said with a fake hurt look on his face "but to answer your question, I'm here with a peaceful proposition that could benefit both of us"

"you speak of a peaceful proposition but yet you bring two Outcasts on my island and even worse you bring them to our village"

"oke, maybe my proposition isn't so peaceful as I said but it is to you and your people, I'm here to collect the bounty that's on the head of Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third"

When he said that the teens formed a row shoulder to shoulder protecting Hiccup from any incoming attackers.

"I've never heard of him" Gulbrand lied hoping it would work.

"it seems like they do" the man said pointing at the teens.

"you'll have to fight me to get to him" Gulbrand was still trying to protect his guest, "and the entire tribe" Ivar added the there was a approving mumbling coming from the crowd and everyone was slowly loosening their shoulders for the coming fight.

The man hadn't expected this and had to think but his face lit up when one of his men whispered something in his ear, he patted the man on his shoulder and bellowed over the field than I challenge you to a dual to the death.

Before anyone could say anything Hiccup pushed Ruffnut and Tuffnut who were standing in front of him aside "I accept that challenge"

There was a dead silence over the field Astrid looked at him with a look that said what the hell Hiccup, the entire crowd was speechless and Gulbrand looked at Hiccup questioningly.

"I will not let anyone risk his life for mine especially not those of the people of Nowhere, they have been friendly, hospitable and kind I will not let them risk their lives form me" the crowd looked at Hiccup with newfound respect.

"we will fight on the last day of the tournament, that is the day after tomorrow" Hiccup turned around and slowly started to walk back to the village the twins quickly turned around and followed him Snotlout and Astrid waited a lillte longer and started to walk the first bit backwords to make sure that no one was attacking them in the back then turned around.

The crowd was awestruck by Hiccups bravery and was silent until someone started to chant Hiccup's name and slowly the entire crowd was chanting Hiccup's name rhythmically and stamping in the rhythm.

The man looked around him and saw a mob who wanted him dead and he knew that if he stayed he and his man would be slaughtered, so he turned around and walked away his men following him, he kept hearing the chanting until he was deep in the forest.

 _I hope you liked it I originally had the dual directly after it but the dual wasn't as I pictured it so I rewriting it. The dual will follow pretty soon._

 _I love it if you leave reviews and comments, and again if you have any questions let me know through the comments or PM._


	7. Chapter 7

_As I promised the dual. This chapter is the reason I rated this story M._

 _Nowhere_

They could still hear the chanting of the crowd when they were in the guest house, inside Hiccup collapsed on the couch the others just looked at him.

"what the hell Hiccup why did you accept that challenge" Astrid asked him, her voice nearly cracking with anger. "I had to take that challenge otherwise it would have ended in a massacre"

"yes but not ours it would have been their death" the others agreed with Astrid

"yeah Hiccup you can't win that fight he is stronger and has way more experience than you and you are, well, you are you so you will lose"

"thanks for your confidence in me Snotlout but you wright, I will have to come up with something" Hiccup said with a little bit of a hurt look on his face.

"he Ruff, Tuff, how do you guys keep fighting after so long, you guys must know all of each other's moves by now?"

Ruffnut answered "well my one legged friend we don't fight with moves we make all of it up along the way and we never fight fair"

"I'm not sure if I'm following you right now, why don't you fight fair" Hiccup wasn't sure if this was one of his best ideas.

This time it was Tuffnut who answered "as my dear sister said we don't fight fair because we know each other from birth and if we would fight fair we would never ever stop fighting, that's why we always fight in a way that the other doesn't expect"

"but you guys never stop fighting"

"for once I agree with Snotlout you guys never have stopped fighting, if you two muttonheads aren't fighting each other you are fighting together against someone else"

"it doesn't matter, Ruff, Tuff teach me how to fight unpredictable"

"you're sure it's a good idea to let those two numskulls teach you anything?"

"Astrid at this moment I'm not sure about anything but they are still fighting after years so they can at least teach me something. Guys lets go outside and start practicing" Hiccup stood up.

"eh Hiccup I don't know if you have listened to my idiot brother but you can't practice our fighting style otherwise it's not unexpected anymore, though we can teach you a few things how to improvise" Ruffnut was thinking how she was going to teach Hiccup anything "Tuffnut get your butt over here "as we said do the unexpected so when he tries to hit you instead of backing away step closer to him and you will be fighting a guy so go for the nuts" and when Ruffnut said those last words she kicked her brother with full force in his nuts, he went down without a sound.

Snotlout groaned but Hiccup ignored it "so I just do what he won't expect but sometimes I do the expectable so the unexpected stays unexpected"

Everyone but Tuffnut, who was still lay on the ground close to being passed out, was looking extremely confused, slowly Tuffnut was sitting up and spoke "Hiccup my man, you're correct as usual, that's why you're the bossman" he tried standing up but decided against it because he still could barely feel his legs "he bro you could actually understand Hiccup?" Tuffnut nodded in response "dude I'm impressed" she helped her brother up only to get slammed into the wall by him "I probably dissevered that one"

"cut it out you two or I" Astrid started to threaten the twins but was interrupted by Hiccup.

"as foolish as you two may act sometime, actually most of the time, I do have learnt something from them. Strike when your opponent thinks you're down. Guys I will need a new sword so I will be in the forge for the rest of the day also most of tonight and tomorrow"

They went to the forge the blacksmith was there and greeted them "Hiccup how you are doing"

"I need a new sword"

"the sword you have there is a fine piece of craftsmanship but sure how do you want it"

"thanks but I would like to make it myself so that I know the flaws of my weapon"

The blacksmith was insulted "are you calling me bad at what I do, I make some of the finest weapons"

"it's not that I don't belief you but every weapon has its flaws like her precious bubble-bladed axe the handle has a little crack in it so I put extra leather on it so it won't break, than his bludgeon" Hiccup nodded his head towards Snotlout "on of the strips of meatal is lower quality that the rest so it rusts quicker that's why I put in extra bolds so it won't fall off and the twin's spears, the wood of the staff bends easily what can be annoying in combat but also be used to your advantage if you know how to use it"

Hiccup drew his own sword "and then there is my own sword, like a normal sword it's straight but as al straight swords it has the tendency to get stuck inside the body when you spear someone on it, this is pretty annoying when you're in a fight"

"I'm impressed by your knowledge of these weapons, what I'm interested in is how you know all of that" the blacksmith was very intrigued by Hiccup knowhow.

He was looking at Hiccup but it was one of the twins who answered he couldn't make out if it was the boy or the girl "my friend, Hiccup here has been the apprentice of our blacksmith Gobber since he could walk" now the other twin took over the story "he made all of our weapons himself and he is a genius, he makes up the most insane plans and they always work"

"okay Hiccup you can use the forge. for how long do you think you'll need it?"

"until tomorrow noon than I will probably be done"

"good luck Hiccup" the blacksmith came outside he shaked Hiccup's hand and left.

Hiccup turned to the others make sure that I can work in peace, let nobody pass"

"got it Hiccup, Ruff and Tuff, you two guard the front, Snotlout the back entrance I'll do rounds" Astrid barked out her orders when everyone had taken their position Hiccup went inside. After a few minutes Ruffnut whispered to Tuffnut "you know bro I was telling the story there"

"so what it was taking too long so I ended the story for you"

Ruffnut was making ready to strike Tuffnut in the face but her movement was stopped, she looked what had done that and was looking at the cranky face of Astrid "he's going to need wood for the fire you two go get a lot of it and no fighting we need to be sharp I think that those losers might try to end the fight before it has started"

The twins looked confused "how can you end a fight before it started?" Tuffnut asked "that's like illegal or something right?" his sister pointed out.

"Tuff they will be trying to assassinate Hiccup so the fight can't be fought and yes Ruff that's not legal and it's dishonourable. It's also the reason we are out here to prevent an attack from even reaching Hiccup. got it?" the twins nodded "we'll knock it off till after the fight"

"thanks guys and can you get wood for the forge"

"sure Astrid" the twins looked around them when they heard a sound in the bushes, Tuffnut tapped on his sisters shoulder "you go around so h won't escape" Ruffnut nodded and as silent as the night itself she went around. When she was at the others side of the bush Tuffnut loudly walked up to the side that was facing the path "whoever you are you better come out of that bush, this area has been restricted so surrender or I will attack" no one came out so after a minute or so they both crept closer in striking range of their spears and looked at each other and as if they had counted down for it they both struck at the same moment and both hit something or someone. From the bush a grunt sounded and they could hear it move so the twins both quickly struck two more times, the looked Tuffnut looked at Ruffnut she made a pulling motion with her spear, Tuffnut understood her he aimed his spear and jammed it back in the bush he felt he had hit the unknown thing and pulled it out with his spear Ruffnut had moved closer and had her spear ready. What they first saw coming out of the bush was a foot then the hip where Tuffnut's his spear had hit the man they couldn't see the damage they had done but it probably was pretty serious because the man's torso was going up and down with small shocks and with every breath he grunted. Even though he was seriously wounded the man attempted to rais the knife h was holding but before he could stab it in Tuffnut's foot Ruffnut panted her spear straight in the heart, her spear went through his chest. The man sagged back the ground without a sound with Ruffnut's spear still stuck through his chest and in the ground beneath him, Ruffnut had planted her spear so firmly that she had to put her foot on the man's chest to get the spear out "thanks for the save sis" her bother patted her on the back "but I never want to hear that sound again it is nearly as bad as you smacking when you're eating" both of them had to laugh not from the terrible joke but they had just survived a situation that could have gone bad real quick. Ruffnut was the first to catch her breath "let's take our friend here back to Astrid she would probably want to know where we are and why we don't have the firewood she asked for". They both grabbed one foot and dragged him back to the forge.

At the forge the twins dropped the man's legs Tuffnut asked his sister "where's Astrid" she shrugged and then shouted on the top of her lungs "Astrid get you but over here" and was rewarded with a slap on the back of her head.

"I'm behind you, you muttonhead. What took you so long and where is the firewood"

Ruffnut smiled triumphantly "I told you she was going to ask that" but then her face went serious again "we ran into a bit of trouble on the way there" when she said that she kicked against the dead man's side.

Astrid took a knee and looked at the man "who is he?"

"not a clue, we heard a sound in the bush next to the road towards the wood storage. Tuff gave a warning but nothing happened I went around so we had it surrounded then after longer than a minute Tuff gave a second warning but he didn't come out and we kept hearing movement, so we attacked when we dragged him out he attempted to stab Tuff so I killed him"

"well done, we'll let Hiccup decide what to do with the body, this proofs that they are willing to assassinate Hiccup so stay sharp and watch each other's backs" Astrid stood up "I'll go and make sure that Snotface is still awake" she walked away.

When Astrid was gone Tuffnut whispered to Ruffnut "did Astrid just compliment us?"

Ruffnut was smiling from ear to ear "yes, ice cold Astrid complimented us" Tuffnut also smiled but his face soon fell "we're actually doing something right, I, I have a feeling that I can't explain"

"bro you're right I feel it to and I think it's called accomplishment" Ruffnut sounded astonished.

Tuffnut sounded the same as his sister "we've never ever accomplished anything we have to tell Hiccup and rub it in his face"

"Tuff we promised that we wouldn't bother Hiccup until after the fight so we'll rub it in his face after the dual" Ruffnut was sounded less certain of herself at the end if her sentence "if he survives"

"sis it's Hiccup we're talking about he's a genius and now he has a forge to his disposal so he'll come up with something genius like usual and blow or minds, as usual" Tuffnut did sound certain but he was not feeling the same.

"and then Astrid will hit Hiccup because she thinks that his idea was stupid, rash and not thought through but then she'll hug and kiss him and all will be right with the world" Ruffnut finished her brother and both we're smiling when they heard Hiccup starting to pound away on the meatal.

It was reaching noon of the next day the teens were standing guard and Hiccup was still inside working on his new sword. The villagers had brought them food and asked questions about how Hiccup was holding up and what was under the tarp, the teens gave the same answered on both questions "I don't know" because they didn't know how Hiccup was doing and they first wanted to talk about the dead man with Hiccup.

It was past noon when Hiccup came outside looking just as sleep deprived as the twins who were still guarding the door "morning guys, how are things going"

"could be better but I'll leave the reporting of how the night went to Astrid" Ruffnut answered.

"sounds good let's go" Hiccup wanted to go but was held back by Astrid who was holding him by his shoulder.

"I'm afraid that sleeping will have to wait" Astrid had a serious look on her face.

Hiccup was getting concerned and he was right to do so "what's wrong"

"the twins intercepted an assassin and had to kill him we're not sure how to handle it"

"okay, that is a problem indeed, we'll let Gulbrand and his men dispose of the body in their way" Hiccup was deep in thought "Tuffnut go get Snotlout, Astrid get Gulbrand and Ivar, Ruffnut tell me what has happened" Hiccup looked at every person he was talking about when he told them their tasks, all of them nodded and went to the to them appointed task when. Gulbrand and Ivar got there Ruffnut had told Hiccup about what had happened and Snotlout was there.

"he Hiccup how are things going?" Gulband seemed happy to see Hiccup but looked a bit concerned when he saw how sleep deprived al of them wore.

"well Gulbrand we have a little problem, the twins intercepted and had to kill an assassin because he didn't surrender after being warned two times. We were wondering if you knew this man and what you wanted to do with him" Hiccup spook with a soft voice.

"well lets first see who it is and then we'll decide how to dispose of him" Hiccup nodded in agreement with Gulbrnad's plan.

Ivar lifted the tarp and gasped in surprise "chief it's Gerald Lokison" Gulbrand whistled impressed. Ivar pulled the tarp further off the body wow he guys didn't leave much of him intact". The body had two big holes in his chest one from the first strike and the other from when Ruffnut impaled him with her spear, his entire tunic was bloody and ripped from when the twins had dragged him there his stomach had several holes and deep gashes in it and his face had on big cut over his mouth and eye, his hip had one big open hole in it blood had pooled in it and when Ivar turned the body on his stomach to inspect the back it dripped out slowly because the blood had nearly dried up. When the back of his head was visible you could see his brain trough his broken open skull and you could see that some earthworms had moved from the ground to Gerald's head.

The twins high-fived each other "it looks even more disgusting in day light" Tuffnut said happily.

"Gulbrand you knew him? " Hiccup was wondering why Ivar seemed so happy that this man was dead.

"yeah I knew him he was a notorious thief and murderer, he was the cause of a few very bad days and he was also the first to join the deserters" Gulbrand was now getting curious "how did you know that someone would try to assassinat Hiccup"

Gulbrand had expected Hiccup to answer but Astrid was quicker "we knew that someone would try at least something because there are Outcasts involved and we have dealt with Outcasts before"

"wow you guys have been busy before you got here" Gulbrand looked at the teens trough other eyes "we'll just throw the body off the cliff, you guys go get some sleep" the teens were happy to oblige.

Back at the guest house "show us Hiccup" Snotlout demanded. Hiccup drew the sword he had made.

"it's just a normal sword with a longer grip" Snotlout voice was filled with disappointment "I was expecting something a bit more impressive"

Hiccup was smiling when he heard Snotlout's disappointment "that's the point Snotlout, when your opponent thinks it's just a regular sword he won't see the tricks coming that this sword can do" Hiccup then turned to the twins "I actually got this idea from you guys. You seewhen you step close to your opponent you won't be able to use your sword or any long weapen and you knife is in your belt. As an solution to that problem I made the grip longer"

"how's that going to help you when you're standing chest to chest with the other guy" Snotlout was getting agitated with Hiccup drawing it out.

Astrid smacked Snotlout on the back of his head "if you stop interrupting he will explain"

"Snotlout is right though. What advantages gives a longer grip, well in this case the lower part of the sword grip is a knife handle, when you twist and pull you pull out an extremely sharp knife with a fifteen centimetre blade you can stab your opponent in his side with or you can gut him and more of those things" the others looked amazed. "you've done it again you've found a way to beat your enemy not by strength but with cleverness" and so only his sister could hear "told you he would come up with something" both smiled.

"he guys time to go to sleep" Astrid stood up and grabbed her axe and was underway outside when Hiccup asked her where she was going "well Hiccup I'm going outside to stand guard"

"that won't be necessary Astrid, come go and get some sleep. Gulbrand has placed guards outside so there's nothing to worry about"

"Hiccup how can you trust them you don't know them"

"Astrid, I want you to go to sleep for several reasons. One, is that I expect that those other guys wont honour the agreement we have with them another is that you haven't slept for a long time and more important with you next to me when I'm asleep I feel safer than with an entire army outside" Astrid's face had turned bright red, Ruffnut whistled "shut up Ruff" the scarlet faced girl said without anger in her voice "okay Hiccup you convinced me" and she went to the room she was sharing with Hiccup.

It was the day itself, that night it had rained a lot so the field had turned to was close to noon and the villagers was slowly dripping in. the warriors of the tribe had taken their weapons with them on request of Astrid because she thought that the other party wouldn't keep their word if they lost. Hiccup was in a small tent behind the platform the twins were guarding the entrance, Snotlout was at the rear and Astrid was inside with Hiccup. Hiccup opponent hadn't arrived yet when Sachi came towards the tent and wanted to inside but was stopped by Ruffnut Hiccup is preparing inside in silence"

Sachi looked annoyed but accepted "it's nearly noon Hiccup needs to com t the field"

"alright we'll pass it along" Tuffnut said standing in front of her "go tell your father that we'll be there soon" Sachi nodded and went back to the platform.

Ruffnut poked her head inside the tent "time to go Hiccup and kick some ass"

"thanks Ruff" Hiccup stood up, put on his belt but he left his sword Ruffnut wanted to say that to him but Astrid picked it up from the table while making a sign to Ruffnut saying to not start about it. They went outside where they got in formation, the twins with their spears taking point to clear the way, Snotlout on the left rear fully armed meaning shield and bludgeon in his hands, his sword on his left hip axe on his right and with two daggers in his belt and Astrid on the right rear with Hiccup's brand new sword in her hand and her axe on her back and the other axe on left hip. All the teen looked serious and ready to fight the dual themselves. When they entered the field the crowd didn't cheer or made a sound, it seemed like they knew that something was wrong. The teens walked to the platform and stopped right in front of it, they formed a row backs toward the platform Hiccup stood in front of his fateful group of friends "it's has been an honour to have lived among you and to have been the leader of the Dragon Riders, but even more so to have been your friend" Hiccup walked towards Astrid, he didn't kiss here for what could be the last time because they had said everything that had needed to be said back in the tent, she offered him his sword he drew it. The teens walked up the podium and took their places but none of them sat down all of them remained standing even after Gulbrand asked them to take a seat. Their faces were stern and sad, they knew it might be the last time they saw Hiccup alive and if they couldn't help him they could at least honour him by standing at attention trough his probably last. Hiccup had turned around. It was a depressing but beautiful sight, an one legged boy armed only with a sword in the middle of a muddy field not because he wanted to or had to but because he knew it was the only way to prevent innocent from getting hurt on his account.

Time was slowly progressing but it was long past noon when Hiccup's opponent showed up with an army on his back, it excited of only a handful of rebel warriors and a lot of Outcasts were among their ranks. The army closed of the last open part of the field, one man stepped forward and stopped a metre away from Hiccup, he was armed like a classic Viking a shield and an single bladed axe "so my brother truly let you go through with this, I never thought he would let an innocent boy die for his weak mistake of not killing me" his men laughed at this but he was surprised by the calm way Hiccup took the news.

Hiccup spoke soft and calmly "never take kindness for weakness or let what you see deceive you. A man might look weak but will kill you because you're arrogant, too sure of your own skill on the field of battle and never faced an opponent that wasn't afraid of you"

"how can a boy who's more bone than muscle not be afraid of me or defeat me" the tone in his voice was arrogant and self-assured.

"because that boy has created the peace between dragons and humans on Berk and is the son of Stoic the Vast an undefeated warrior"

This gave the man something to think about but before he could answer him Hiccup lifted his sword "are we going to fight or do you need more time to wrap your tiny brain around what I just said?"

The man looked offended but slightly bend his knees and raised his shield "ready"

Gulbrand rose from his chair "everyone knows what we're here for. The traitor will be fighting Hiccup Haddock till one of them dies or surrenders. If the traitor wins he will take Hiccups body to collect the bounty that Alvin the Treacherous has put in him. But in the even that Hiccup wins the soldiers loyal to the traitor will surrender peacefully and will accept their punishment, the Outcasts will surrender as well even though they have no loyalty towards the traitor" Gulbrand was sad knowing that Hiccup would probably die that day "may the best Viking win and may the gods have mercy on the losers soul"

After those words had been said the traitor attack, charging at Hiccup and wildly swing his axe around, Hiccup just stepped back and kept his sword pointing downwards. The traitor attacked again and again constantly missing Hiccup, slowly losing his breath he stopped his mad bull like charge. Hiccup who had moved only a lit in those minutes only stepping aside or taking a few steps backward now attack with a strike from above only to attempt to stab him in his guts followed by an upward motion to the man's throat with all those attacks Hiccup kept walking forward and forcing the traitor back. Hiccup stopped his onslaught and raised his sword giving his enemy time to catch his breath he himself was barely out of breath and had one drip of sweat going down his face, Hiccup launched his assault stabbing but this time aiming at the man's left knee he quickly deflected the attack with his axe but was to slow to prevent it from cutting open his knee he winched slightly but had to stop another attack from his right this time aimed at his shin he stopped it by lowering his shield but so left his neck and torso exposed. Hiccup had planned for tis and with the pommel of the sword he hit him in the face, breaking his nose. The man stumbled backwards and fell to his knees, he could barely block Hiccups next attack with his shield. The crowd was cheering for Hiccup, the teens kept a straight face and their mouths shut only in their eyes was a sparkle of hope which was destroyed when the traitor broke Hiccup's right shine with the dull end of his axe. Hiccup fell to the ground his left hand gripping his shine. The traitor walked over to Hiccup raised his axe for the finishing blow, he was laughing thinking that he had won already. Astrid screamed in horror on the inside but kept her face straight, her mouth formed a straight line and tear where welling up in her eyes but she kept them down. Everyone thought it was over for Hiccup had lost but Hiccup had the clarity of mind to remember the tips the twins gave him, he kicked the man on his crotch with his artificial leg. The man was close to falling over he had dropped is axe to grab his crotch to protect it from any further attack from reaching his delicate parts. In that tim Hiccup had instead of backing away to regain his footing, crawled closer so he was laying under the man who was gasping for air, twisted and pulled at the grip of his sword so the knife came out of its hiding place. Hiccup pushed the knife in the man's side and pulled it to the other end of his stomach. The man literally spilled his guts, he now had dropped his shield as well and his other hand had left his crotch, with both his hands he tried to push his intestines back in his belly. Hiccup crawled from under the man covered with blood and other bodily fluids, he sat on his knees and slowly rising to on his artificial leg, putting as less weight as possible on his broken shine. Hiccup stood tall the crowd was going wild cheering for him but the traitor still wasn't dead and the dual would only end if one of them had died or surrendered. He stumbled leaning heavily on the man when he was standing behind him he pulled back the man's head and put the knife at his throat. The man mumbled something incoherent, Hiccup couldn't understand what the man was rambling about and slit his throat. Now the teens cheered alongside the crows and Astrid ran towards Hiccup hugging him tightly she didn't say anything she just held him as close as she could, the others also reached Hiccup and patted him on the shoulder after Astrid him released him. They looked up at the towering shadow looming over them expecting to see Gulbrand but where confronted with an Outcast with raised sword and an angry expression on his face. Astrid Pushed Hiccup to the ground when the Outcast swung his sword at him. Astrid blocked the blow with the head of her axe, both twins stabbed their spears with such ferocity that both spears penetrated the Outcasts chest guard went straight through him and broke through the back piece of the armour. The twins their spears where stuck in the body and when they tried to pull them out of the falling body it wasn't effective but because they were holding the shaft it broke. The twins grabbed their backups and took a defensive stance, Snotlout did the same immediately had an Outcast in front of him he blocked the man's axe with his shield, he countered by whacking his bludgeon so hard on the Outcast's shield the man's shield arm broke, no having no defence on his left Snotlout slammed his bludgeon first in the man's ribs and finished him off by cracking open the poor man's skull. Snotlout had to let his bludgeon be blocking another attack with his shiel he quickly drew his axe sliced the attacker's throat with it. He took a short moment to oversee the battle going on around him, the villagers had taken up their weapons and were engaged in combat those who weren't pulled back the wounded and took their places the air was filled with the sound of weapons clashing, battle cries and the cracking of shield stopping an attack from reaching his owner but there were other sounds present as well the sounds of men dying and the horrifying screams of the wounded. Astrid was fending of three assailants at once, the twins came to her rescue, Ruffnut impaled a guy through his armpit this was possible because the man was making ready strike and had his arm raised. His sword fell from his hand when Ruffnut's spear went through his body and he reached for his neck where the spear tip came out of him Ruffnut quickly pulled out to prevent her last good spear from getting shattered. Tuffnut didn't have his sister's luck for a decisive blow so he jabbed his target in his hip and when he went down Tuffnut slowly pushed the tip of his spear in the man's neck seeing the live leave his body.

Snotlout now had two man incoming he threw his axe in the nearest attacker's chest drew his sword to deal with the second attacker but he never reached Snotlout, he was cut down from behind by Gulbrand who was getting involved in the fight on the front line. The fight itself was soon ended when the las enemies were either slain or had fled. Astrid was helping Hiccup getting up when Gulbrand arrived "that was a good fight"

"you're damn right man he even remembered our tips" Tuffnut sounded like a proud parent.

He was silenced by the cynical look he received from Gulbrand "as I was saying even though it was a good fight we can't let this kind of betrayal go unpunished we need to retaliate"

Hiccup nodded heavily leaning on Astrid "I agree give me a week or so to regain a bit of my strength and then we'll come up with a plan" Snotlout had come to Hiccup's aid seeing that Astrid was having a hard time keeping him standing.

Gulbrand nodded of course "the healer will look after you first" Ivar had heard the conversation "the man will probably not mind a few days to prepare and the wounded will have healed mostly by then so we will be able to attack at full strength"

Everyone thought it was a solid plan but Hiccup disagreed "if there are wounded among your ranks let your healer treat them first I can wait"

People were protesting against Hiccup's plan Astrid the hardest but it was Snoutlout who gave the final an winning blow in the argument "Hiccup if you don't go to the healer quick they might have to amputate your other leg" this silenced Hiccup he only nodded and started wobbling in the direction of the healer's hut, just before he left the field he turned around to oversee the damage there were a lot of dead bodies lying on the ground but it seemed to be mostly Outcast so Hiccup had his hopes set on a battle with little loses on their side.

 _Oke it's finally finished I have rewritten this chapter once and the ending about three times. So I hope you will enjoy this chapter. My thanks go to the music artist Hadron because of his beautiful music I could think of the correct way to write down the things I was seeing I my head. I would truly recommend his music when you're trying to concentrate or on a beautiful moment in nature._


	8. Chapter 8

_**Sorry I haven't uploaded any new chapters, school has been busting my ass.**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _ **I do not support violence against women and children or any action what so ever that could get a fellow human being killed. If you do I think you're a sick bastard and should get your head checked.**_

Alvin and his raiding party where halfway to the meathead Island when he called Savage to him "send a messenger ahead with a ultimatum for if they have the boy" Savage nodded

"ow and also tell them that if they do not comply we'll attack"

The fleet arrived to the island just before sundown.

The first thing the Outcast fleet saw when they reached their destination was rowboat with the messenger's severed head and a letter next to it saying: _we don't have the Haddock boy and even if we did we wouldn't give him to you, I would have killed him myself and it would be his head laying in the boat and not your messenger._

"that was my third cousin, I really liked him whatever his name was" Alvin didn't even sound surprised or angry.

"give the boys the green light for attack, I want every man and woman dead, every child captured and everything eatable or valuable taken" Savage nodded and lit a green lamp and raised it. The fleet moved in except for the command ship, Fishlegs who was on that particular ship asked Alvin "sir if why did you send you third cousin, someone who is known for being extremely rude, to negotiate" but before Alvin could answer Fishlegs already figured out why "you needed a legitimate reason to attack other ways it would be unprovoked and force the other clans to move against you. Secondly you cousin insulted you a few days ago so you wanted him dead but didn't want the blood on your hands so you thought why not kill two birds with one stone" Fishlegs was genuinely impressed by this and wanted to ask Alvin more when he was silenced by a hand motion from Alvin.

"listen boy" Fishlegs listened and what he heard scared him more than anything ever had in the world. What he heard was the sound of people merciless getting slaughtered, women getting raped and the horrid screams of children.

His face had turned pale, he turned to Alvin "why, o why would you do this"

"well kid it's that I like you so I'll explain it to you. The man were getting bored and it wouldn't have been right for them to force themselves on the women of Berk that would have created more problems, so I needed a reason to let them murder, pillage and give in to their lusts"

While overthinking what Alvin had just told him, Fishlegs stepped in the rowboat that would take them to shore where they would interrogate Mogadon chief of the Meadheads.

Other boats were already going back to their ships loaded with loot, which also contained children.

Fishlegs still didn't understand why they were taking the children with them and looking a boat from what a child just had jumped in the water "sir I still don't und"

To Fishlegs surprise it wasn't Alvin who interrupted him but Savage "boy don't ask questions you don't want the answer to"

"I do want the answer"

Savage opened his mouth "never mind Savage I'll tell him" Alvin started and turned to Fishlegs "after this raid the men are still going to have needs that need to be satisfied"

It took Fishlegs to understand what Alvin had meant with those words but when got the meaning he wanted to scream and curse but he didn't have the words to express his anger and disgust.

At the time they reached the shore the whole village was burning and the fighting had stopped. It was busy at the landing sight Outacast soldiers were loading the boat with loot and prisoners, they were welcomed by a small group of soldiers who weren't carrying any loot but were guarding a prisoner.

The leader of the group stepped forward "as you asked boss the chief of the Meathead tribe"

Alvin lifted Mogadon on his feet, pulled him closer and asked with a low but threatening voice "where is stoic's boy?"

Mogadon's face was bloody and bruised he coughed blood before he could speak "I don't know and I'm happy about it that I haven't seen him and his lizard. But if I would have seen him I still wouldn't tell you so fuck off"

Mogadon got slammed on the head with the pommel of a sword, Alvin motioned Fishlegs forward and put his hand out to the leader of the group soldiers "you sword" to the soldier, now speaking to Fishlegs who was nearly pissing his pants because Alvin looked like he would go insane of anger "boy I need to see your loyalty kill him" when he said that he pointed to the chief of the Meatheads.

"but sir he is a prisoner and is unarmed"

"what does it matter boy he will die but I want you to do it"

Fishlegs took the sword from Alvin walked behind Mogadon, put the sword next to the man's next neck and pushed it in till the cross guard hit the now dead man's neck.

He pulled the sword out, hurled it into the sea and stormed off to the boats where Savage was waiting "well done boy" he patted Fishlegs on the back.

Back at the ships the Outcasts were celebrating a victory but Fishlegs didn't join the festivities, he was laying in his bunk haunted by the things he had seen, heard and had done himself.

 _ **Well I hate myself now for that I could come up with such twisted shit. I hoped it was a good read. Again if you have any questions just ask them an I will react asap.**_

 _ **And again,**_ _ **I do not condone or support any form of violence against woman and/or children. I'm against any form of violence against innocents.**_


	9. Chapter 9

It was a week after the dual and the battle the people of Nowhere had suffered only a few casualties. Gulbrand had called a council meeting and he had also invited the teens, in the mead hall they had taken their seats around a table that was on a platform on it was a map of the island.

Gulbrand opened the meeting "we have acquired the locations of their base, their numbers and the location of their defensive positions from one of the prisoners"

He pointed out a location on the map and showed a raw map of a town "this is what we know it is roughly an eight hour walk now all we need is a plan of attack"

All the people nodded in agreement.

"we can't just attack them after their betrayal" Ivar said furiously, his son had been badly wounded in that battle and he wanted payback.

Most of the village elders also had family wounded or they agree that they couldn't just let this kind of thing happen and wanted retribution for that. Al had stood up and were shouting in agreement with Ivar.

Slamming his hand on the table to get silence but it was useless, but they all fell silent when Hiccup rose from his chair "I agree we can't just let them go unpunished for their betrayal, even though it are Outcasts they cannot break such an agreement. But if we want to wipe them from the map we need a solid plan and I think I have an idea that might work"

Hiccup now had the full attention of everyone in the room.

"we'll burn their camp to the ground and slaughter all who resist" now directly speaking to Gulbrand and not the entire council "after capture you punish them accordingly to your law system"

"but how are we going to burn the camp for that we're going to need catapults" Ivar just pointed out the only weak part in Hiccup's plan.

"it's too bad we don't have our dragons, Snotlout you have any ideas"

"I don't know Astrid those aren't my strong suit for ideas you gotta go to Hiccup but if you want a real man lying next to you at night I'm your guy"

Astrid had a nasty look on her face and wanted counter Snotlouts insult but was interrupted by Hiccup "twins you're constantly blowing stuff up, can you think of anything liquid that burns long and sticks to something when you throw it"

"don't know maybe tar" the boy twin said questioningly, his sister nodded in agreement.

"that won't work, the idea is that you put it in a jar with a piece of cloth to close it and when you want to throw it you lit the cloth, you throw it on a building and then watch it burn"

"Hiccup you're as genius as always and I think I found the ideal fuel" Ruffnut kept silent to build suspense "fish oil, it burns like you're in hell and it keeps burning quit long"

This had Hiccup's attention "Gulbrand do you have a lot of fish oil?"

"yes we have a lot of it only the jars are going to be a problem"

"they can be very simple they just need to break on impact"

"that's doable, Ivar set everyone to work either on making jars or filling them" Gulbrand was giving out his orders "Hiccup in how much time do you want to attack?"

"in three days"

"that gives us 2 days to prepare ad on day to rest and ad the finishing touches on the plan.

The day was there all able soldiers were lined up just outside the village in front of them where tables with the with fish oil filled jars, Ivar was standing in front of them and was waiting for Gulbrand or Hiccup to say a few things before they launched their counter attack but to Ivar's surprise it was Astrid who laid out the plan for them "okay this is what we're going to do everyone form pairs one of you takes two jars the other one takes a torch. We'll light the torches when we reach the enemy camp then we storm in and throw the jars against their houses just before you throw it make sure the cloth is lit so when the jar breaks the oil inside caches fire and it begins to burn their houses down" Hiccup now took the stand "when we reach the camp we'll first surround it then launch our attack after all the jars have been thrown we retreat and wait for them to come to us to either fight or surrender"

All the men nodded in understanding and were mentally preparing themselves for the devastation that was soon to come by their hands.

After a walk that was a little longer than eight hours they spread out and waited for Hiccup's signal. Hiccup waited a little longer so he was sure everyone had taken their positions, the sun was getting lower and had nearly reached the three tops when Hiccup drew his sword and lit his torch, around camp you could see the same happening, when he thought every torch was lit he charged out with Astrid and Snoutlout right behind him, behind them the twins both with half a dozen jars and both with a torch and a maniacal grin on their faces.

"this is going to be awesome" Ruffnut stated.

Her brother who had just thrown his first jar let out a laugh that scared away the man that was coming at them "I know sis, we have Hiccup's permission to create mayhem and burn stuff to the ground"

The twins stormed past Hiccup and both threw a jar a group of defenders who had organised themselves. The group defenders scattered when three of them caught fire, the three tried to put out the fires but by trying to pat it out they just spread it to the rest of their bodies, two of them started to run around and the other tried to put it out by rolling over the ground but is was fruitless they all just kept burning.

Hiccup, Snotlout and Astrid had stopped when the twins had rushed past them and had just watched "you know I'm happy they are our crazy people and we don't need to fight them" Snotlout shuttered when he saw a home collapse and he could hear the screams coming from it.

Astrid tapped on Hiccup's shoulder "maybe it is time to withdraw and give them a chance to surrender" Hiccup nodded in agreement then turned to Snotlout "signal withdraw" he turned around and walked out of the burning camp.

The twins walked reluctantly but they understood the importance of sticking to the plan, the men withdrew and surrounded the camp with an impenetrable wall of shields, survivors ran out blinded but the smoke, coughing their lungs out the walked straight in the wall of shields, those who tried to fight were cut down.

The soldiers got a little organised but saw that they were outnumbered five to one so they didn't charge out. Gulbrand stepped forward with Hiccup to his right and Ivar to his left, Astrid wanted to follow Hiccup but he signalled het to stand down.

"all of you have the chance to surrender and be taken captive then you will be trailed for treason" Gulbrand had opened just by stating the facts "all the outcast will be executed for unauthorised entrance on our island" he took his time not liking what he had to say next "if you refuse to surrender we are forced to attack and kill all of you, lay down your arms and walk towards the shield wall you will be taken away you're free to make your own decision but remember those who choose to fight will be killed"

All of the locals laid down their arms and slowly walked to the soldiers careful not to make any move that could startle them, the Outcast on the other hand stood there not willing to die by execution and choose to stand. The twins quickly ordered some of the soldiers that where standing close to them to light the remaining jars an throw them at the Outcasts, the second the jars hit the outcast started running around in panic more than half of them were human torches screaming in agony. Hiccup realised what the twins had done and used the fear they had brought down on the few still willing to fight "surrender and your death will be quick and painless otherwise you'll burn" this scared the remaining Outcast so much that they laid down their weapons and surrendered themselves.

On the way home Gulbrand and Ivar walked up to the teens "thanks for all you have done for us how can we repay you"

The teens looked at each other and nodded in agreement "you help in taking down Alvin, this doesn't need to be in soldiers but mostly in supplies"

"that's acceptable" Ivar looked at his chief in surprise "acceptable, what they have done for us is way more than give us a few supplies they have all risked their lives for us, I think we should give them more" Ivar got a little riled up "I we give them a ship stocked with supplies, besides that I will volunteer to take a small groups of ships with volunteers who also agree that we should do more than give them supplies an help them retake the home"

With a glimpse of a smile on his face Gulbrand patted his friend on the shoulder "I think you're right take as many man and ships as you need as long it are volunteers"

 _ **No comment needed I think but if you have questions please ask and leave comments I love them.**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**I know, I know, I haven't been updating regularly but here is a new chapter enjoy. There is one thing more I would love some reviews on my writing because, well, it gives me things I can improve.**_

They had just landed on the far end of Berk it was a clouded night so no stars or moon were visible in the darkness Hiccup and the other made their landing "guys this is the plan Astrid you're in charge of the defences get the soldiers ashore and put them to work on creating towers, barricades and spikes. Tell them to set up camp and then cover the ships, tents, and defences so you can't see them until it's too late and you have walked right in to them, the towers also need to be camouflaged." Astrid patted Hiccup on his shoulder turned to the ships barking out orders, the soldiers from nowhere had been waiting for them and immediately went to work. Hiccup turned to the twins "you two do what you do best set traps make them deadly or so that they warn us that someone is approaching" the twins banged their heads together stormed off to get to work but Hiccup called them back "talk to Astrid about what approach to the camp you should leave clear" the twins saluted him in unison.

"he bro I would kiss snotface on the lips if that would mean that H gives us permission to make deadly traps"

"I know right, I truly think that he is coming to our side if you know what I mean"

"yes I understand you dear brother he fights insane, orders us to create massive destruction and now orders us to make traps" head butting each other they went into their ship to get their supplies.

Now it were only Snotlout, Ivar and Hiccup left "so Hiccup what is the plan?"

"well Snotlout we are going to get out dragons back" on Hiccup's face a slight smile could be seen it was one Snotlout had only seen very few times and he knew that Hiccup had some sort of insane plan that Astrid would definitely would disapprove of.

"Ivar I want you to select your two best archers to come with us, we're going to need them" Ivar nodded at Hiccup and went to find his best archers.

"I am wondering Hiccup I know that I am good but aren't we taking Astrid with us?"

"because she would never approve of what we are about to do" Hiccup's reaction put a sour expression on Snotlout's face.

"I was afraid of that"

On their way out of the camp they walked into Astrid, she was talking to a group of man who were placing spikes and other barricades around the camp "I want the first line to be hidden that when they run into the second line of passive defences we can raise the first line so that they are trapped and we can pick them of with archer volleys"

"yes ma'am" the men went to work on the three line, Hiccup had looked at it smiling and walked up behind her to wrap his arms around her "so how is are things going here?"

"well I have all the defences planned but it is going to take time to put all of it in place but where are you going?" when Hiccup didn't answer immediately she knew what was about to happen "you have some sort of plan that I will not like don't you?"

"no I don't but I am going to check out the defences, see if Fish is still alive and have a quick look around to find our dragons"

"can I come?"

"sorry milady but no I need you here to keep everything going and if we get captured you can rescue me and say I told you so" a slight smile crept on Astrid's face only to be wiped off at Hiccup's next comment "I left the twins in your charge, they are making traps in the area both deadly and to warn us when someone is approaching us"

"damn it Hiccup you know that they can't be controlled when they stuff like that"

"yes they can this time they promised me that they would listen to your instructions"

"okay, we'll see how this will work out" Astrid pecked Hiccup on the lips and ushered him to go "the beach along the cliffs will be the save approach to the camp"

"got it"

"and don't do any too stupid or insane"

"I can't promise that milady"

In the forest on the edge of Berk Hiccup was with the Snotlout, Ivar and the two archers, Ivar tapped Hiccup on the shoulder "what is the plan there are barely any guards that we can see, all the towers are placed to protect the harbour of an assault if we get all our men we could attack right now and take the town"

Hiccup shook his head in disagreement "I want to take Alvin down so we attack when he is back" on his right Snotlout turned to Hiccup "what makes you think that Alvin is gone?"

"because most of the men and ships are gone"

Snotlout huffed "of course I knew that I was only making sure that you knew it" and under his breath "damn it why didn't I see that" both Hiccup and Ivar smiled at this.

"ow shut it Snotface I think Hiccup has a plan"

"thanks Ivar, Snotlout this is the plan we will kill all Outcast as silent and quickly as possible. After there are no Outcast alive we will wake the villagers and let them help with making the town look like it has been hit by a raid, we will burn and take everything that is from the Outcast and then we go back to camp"

"Hiccup I don't want to discredit your plan but what are we going to achive with that it will only anger Alvin"

Ivar had to put his hand in front of his mouth to silent his laughter after he stopped laughing he explained it to Snotlout "to anger Alvin is the entire point of the fake raid" Snotlout's face was blank he had no clue what the others were talking about. Hiccup who was also having a hard time to control his laughter put his hand on Snotlout's shoulder "Lout let me explain, when we raid them, kill their men and take everything of value they will counter attack us and then we have the advantage of a prepared position so we will have minimized our losses and we attack Berk after their attack depending on that they will not surrender"

Snotlout seemed to get the plan "when do we start?"

A grin spread across Hiccup's face "now".

 _ **Well it looks like this story is soon will be at its end. If you like the story please follow/favourite the story or me.**_


	11. Chapter 11

"archers take out the guards on the second tower on my signal, Snotlout and Ivar you two take out the first tower" all four men nodded and got into position. Hiccup gave green light, Ivar and Snotlout went up the ladder of the tower with knives drawn, the two guards in the tower were talking and laughing. Ivar who was first held up his hand signalling Snotlout to wait, waiting for the second laugh salvo of the two guards felt like forever.

One of the guards walked to the edge of the platform said something to the other and both laughed, Ivar pushed the hatch open and charged to the one on edge of the platform who was just about to take a piss and just when you could hear water hit the ground Ivar was behind him, put his hand on the man's mouth and from behind he slit his throat, he held him for a few seconds just to make sure he wouldn't make a sound.

Less than a second after Ivar was through the hatch Snotlout followed going for the other man, the other man was sitting on a chair and was about to shout something when he saw Ivar come up, but he was silenced by Snotlout who jumped out and lunged himself at the sitting man. Snotlout put his left hand over the sitting guards mouth and with his right he pushed the knife he was holding in the sitting guards chest, the knife went through the man's ribs right into his hart. Snotlout had gone so fast at the man that the chair he was sitting on fell backwards with both of them still on it. Leaving the knife in the now dead man's chest, Snotlout now quickly put his right hand on the ground before the chair hit the ground and let it down slowly so it didn't make a sound.

After signalling Hiccup the all clear, Ivar and Snotlout stayed in the tower so that it looked manned. The two archers nocked their arrows, drew and took aim and the two guards in the second tower, Hiccup slowly raised his hand then lowered it, the archers let go of the arrows. It made no sound beside the soft twang of the bow snare and the soft whooshing of the arrows through the air. The two guards in the second tower weren't paying attention at all, they were sleepy, cold and annoyed that they had to do the night shift. They didn't know what hit them when the first guard got hit in the throat, the second one stood there flabbergasted only to get hit square in the chest with the second arrow.

Hiccup motioned the archers to go forward, both men slung their bows on their shoulder, unsheathed their knives and sprinted towards tower staying in the shadows. The archers climbed the ladder and entered ready to strike a possible survivor but both guards had been instantly killed by the arrows.

Hiccup, walked carefully so that his prosthetic wouldn't make a sound to the tower where on his arrival Ivar and Snotlout were waiting for him to get their next instructions.

When Hiccup reached the others one of the archers came down the other stayed in the tower to warn them if anyone came their way "the second phase will consist out of that the archers will take down towers three and four" this was directed to the archer who nodded then went up again to tell the plan to his brother in arms and then to wait or Hiccup's signal.

The scrawny Viking now turned to the two big ones "you two will be taking down the fifth tower, I want one Outcast alive to interrogate so we will know where their garrison is and where my dad is being held" two quick nods and they were gone. Hiccup knocked on one of poles of the tower to let the archers know it was time to begin the next phase, the reaction he got wasn't in form of words but two near simultaneous twangs coming from bow being fired followed by two others. The hatch was opened and the archers came down "sir, towers three and four are down"

"well done, let's go to tower five and see how Snotlout and Ivar are doing" again their reaction didn't come in words but this time in the form of the sound of steel over leather. Hiccup as well drew his sword and started to walk in the direction of the third tower with the archers, now having put their bows on their backs and changed it for sword and shield, to his right and left so that in case they got attacked they could come to Hiccup's aid.

While the other four towers had been on the outside of town the fifth was on the town square to overlook the town itself and from there could be seen if everyone was sticking to the curfew, it was also the reason that the three men walking through the abandoned streets had their weapons drawn, because someone could easily ambush you when you turned a corner and the you would have enough time to draw your weapon to defend yourself.

Beneath the tower Ivar was standing "well Hiccup we now know where the barracks are" he pointed at what seemed to be a new building on the town square "how are we going to kill them?"

Tapping with his hand on his leg Hiccup looked around thinking "okay are we certain that they are in there?"

"yes we are, I checked before you arrived"

"good but where is Snot?"

"up there with our new friend"

"okay I have a plan, Ivar you and Snotlout will set fire to the back of the building so that they will come through the door and then the archers can pick them of one by one"

"sir I like the idea of picking them of one by one, but won't they be able to see us?"

"no they won't because it is hard to look from light to dark so we only need to make sure that it is a big fire"

"a big fire is easy but what are we going to do with the prisoner?"

"well, usually I'm against killing prisoners but in this case I will make an exception. Hang him from the tower"

Ivar nodded and went up the ladder to tell the plan to Snotlout and hang the imprisoned Outcast, one of the two archers turned to Hiccup "sir what will you be doing?"

"I'll be joining you two and help with the shooting. They probably have a crossbow up there"

On the platform Ivar and Snotlout had just finished talking the plan through and tying a noose around the Outcast's neck.

"Hiccup, do you want to do it?"

"sure" with that Hiccup kicked the Outcast in the back so that he fell off the platform and luckily for him broke his neck.

"well with him taken care of let's get to work" even though Hiccup's words were happy the tone in his voice was dark and deadly.

Snotlout and Ivar quickly made their way to the back of the barrack, the barrack didn't have a back exit what made the job of the two man a lot easier.

"Ivar light our torches already, I want to kill some Outcasts" Snotlout whined "calm down boy we need to do this right the first time"

"yeah, yeah, yeah, just do it already"

In the tower Hiccup gave a few last minute instructions to the two men with him "when they come out we wait until most of them are out of the building then we start taking them down"

Hiccup waved both his hands above his head signalling Snotlout and Ivar who now both were holding a torch in each hand.

Ivar started to chop in the wall of the building "by the gods, Ivar can't you do that any quieter"

"no I can't but I am nearly done so stop complaining" when the hole in the wall was big enough to put an arm through Snotlout threw his torch to the left "now we only need to throw the other three in. I threw my first one to the left"

"good we need to hurry with throwing the other torches because when the Outcast smell the smoke all hell will break lose"

"got it"

"Sir, it sounds like the party has starting" the fire had spread and now smoke could be seen rising from the roof in the light of the moon that was setting on the horizon. "good, we wait until five of them are outside then we open fire" the two men next to him nodded. Preparing themselves each took five arrows out of their quiver, laying them on the balustrade in front of them so they could easily reach them. Hiccup had found a crossbow and about two dozen arrows. It felt like an eternity until the Outcast came out of the building running. They looked shocked and disoriented only few had taken a weapon or shield with them. Hiccup shouldered his crossbow aiming for the middle of the crowd, the two archers aimed at the Outcasts that were getting away. The twang of a bow snare could barely be heard over the shouting of the men below, Hiccup's companions did hear it and also released their arrows. It took the Outcasts a while to figure out what was happening and when they realised what was going on it was too late for eight of them and six others had been wounded. Only a handful were still standing unharmed. That handful couldn't see the shooters and had no shields to defend themselves against incoming arrows. Grabbing any weapon or thing that could serve as a weapon they made a defensive circle, standing back to back.

"you get one chance to surrender" the voice came from beneath the tower.

The Outcasts laughed "who do you think you are that you can come here and attack lands belonging to Alvin the Treacherous"

"because they don't belong to Alvin but to the people of Berk" upon saying this Hiccup stepped out of the shadows, sword drawn "so surrender or face the consequences of warfare"

Hiccup knew that the Outcast would probably wouldn't surrender but this gave Snotlout and Ivar time to get in position at either side of the barracks. Raising his sword and voice "I repeat, surrender or die". When no answer was given Hiccup lowered his sword, the sound of two arrows being released sounded through the air. With a loud battle cry Ivar stormed at the four man still standing like a human battering-ram, he landed on top of one pushed him down with his shield while hauling his axe at the man to his right. The two man standing with their backs to Ivar stumbled when Ivar made contact with the other two, taking advantage of their moment of unbalance Snotlout attacked. Swinging his bludgeon above his head and holding his shield in front of him he charged from the other side, slamming his shield into the man who looked like he had the most fight left in him. As usual Snotlout was wrong, the man of who he had thought that he wasn't up for a fight attacked Snotlout with full force, forcing him with his back against the wall of the burning barrack. Before the assailant could strike again he his back got pierced by two arrows. The last two standing Outcasts realised that they wouldn't stand a chance, threw their weapons on the ground and surrendered.

The sun was peeking over the horizon when as the villagers came out of their house all armed, expecting a fight with new invaders. Gobber was the first one to recognise Hiccup and embraced him in a bone crushing hug "you're back and you've made a fine mess of it like always"

 _ **Well this is it.**_

 _ **Ha, just kidding. One more chapter and then this story is done**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**I said one more chapter but I broke this one in two so one more follow quickly. This chapter contains smut so if you don't want to read that skip those parts.**_

"geez Astrid, calm down already"

"yeah, this is Hiccup we're talking about he always comes out on top" the twin brother remarked while hanging upside down with one of his feet in a rope.

"I know Tuff. But still I am worried" Astrid turned around and looked at Tuffnut "how in Thor's name did you get there"

"not sure but it is quite comfortable"

"muttonhead" she muttered under her breath "okay, lets send out several search parties to find Hiccup"

"Astrid I know where Hiccup is without a search party"

"very funny Ruff"

"for real Astrid Hiccup is right behind you with Toothless and" Ruffnut stopped talking for some reason. Just as Astrid wanted to turn around two thing but strong arms hugged her from behind "I am sorry that I took so long" he whispered in her ear.

She turned around and punched him in the gut "where have you been. You had me worried sick"

"hey Snotlout she actually was sick, she puked like three times"

"it was awesome" the female counter part spook with glee in her voice.

"that is disgusting. why would you tell me that?" Snotlout's face was scrounged in disgust.

Trying to catch his breath Hiccup thought it to be a good idea to answer before she could punch him again "I had an opportunity that I had to take to get ahead of Alvin" he wheezed.

"that opportunity better be a good one because you said that you would be back before dawn"

"well this was the opportunity" now able to stand up straight, Hiccup stepped aside still holding one hand one his stomach that was probably bruised and motioned toward the people coming into the camp. Astrid's breath got stuck in her throat when she recognized them.

"you brought them with you" Astrid was nearly in tears when she hugged Hiccup tightly "I am so, so, sorry that I punched you"

"it's okay milady, I understand. Also the dragons should be arriving soon"

Astrid put him at arm's length when he spook only to pull him into a bone crushing hug "you even brought the dragons with you. How did you manage that"

"I'll explain when I can breathe" he heaved "tell me Hiccup, how did you manage to get the dragons as well"

Hiccup held up is hand while catching his breath, he let out a few coughs "okay what happened was: when we reached the village there were barely any guards and the fleet was gone so" a voice chipper and heavy with accent continued "so he killed all the guards and told us to wake up and get moving, he freed his dad and the dragons. They are now on their way to here" Gobber had appeared behind Hiccup, put a hand on his shoulder and fished his story "the dragons will be here in a few minutes but they were a bit too excited to be outside again to get them to listen. Also Toothless had to be carried by skull crusher because we couldn't find his prosthetic fin" "Hiccup, Gobber said that you also freed your dad but I don't see him" "ow, he is on Skull-Crusher flying" "speaking of the devil"

Stoic you landed, upon seeing his son a big smile appeared on his face. He walked towards him but a big black mass jumped past him and pounced on Hiccup. Toothless was licking Hiccup's face and nuzzling him, Hiccup was smiling madly under his best friend. Around him the other teens were reuniting with their dragons and families. Finally able to get up from under Toothless, sticky with dragon saliva but happy Hiccup hugged his dad. "it's great to see you son" Stoic's voice boomed. Stoic held Hiccup in a hag that felt for Hiccup like his spine would snap in two, heaving "it's good to see you to dad"

Stoic looked at the camp and realised that all the worriers weren't of any island he recognized "Son, did you hire mercenaries?" "no why would I do that when I have Ivar and his men?" the look on Hiccup's face was surprised.

"yes but who are they?" Stoic asked pointing at the soldiers who all were busy with their task, some were improving defences others were setting up tents.

"not a single one of them has a tribal insignia on him, so I assumed that they were mercenaries"

It hit Hiccup after his father pointed it out that they had no sort of uniform "you're right dad they look a bit like they are, don't they. But they are from the island of Nowhere" see that his dad was about to ask a question Hiccup just continued "we helped them with a little problem at their home and they decided to help us"

Stoic nodded in approval "well done son"

Hiccup was working on a new tail for Toothless in a makeshift forge when Astrid walked in "I've missed you" he turned around, lifting the last piece from the anvil and submerging it in a bucked filled with water. Looking up at her again with a questioning expression on his face "I haven't been gone for more than one night"

"that's true, but I am not talking about seeing you" Hiccup's eyebrows were scrounged together in an attempt to understand what she meant. He looked up from a soft chuckle coming from Astrid "this is what I missed"

"what getting me confused?"

"no, what I missed was the shy, clumsy and clueless Hiccup"

"I understand" his face brightened "hell I even didn't like who I needed to be to make sure we were all save" he hugged her tightly and mumbled in her ear "I am sorry Astrid that I had to change like that" Hiccup put her at arm's length "I promise you that it won't happen again, for the rest of my live as long as you are with me"

Astrid was in shock for a few seconds "are you asking me too marry you?!" her voice cracked a bit. It took a while for Hiccup as well to process wat he just said "it is an idea that I've had for a while and I wanted to discuss it with after the whole Alvin ordeal. But since it is out there, Astrid Hofferson will you marry me?"

A few tears were running down her cheeks when she punched his bicep "don't you know how long I have wanted you to ask me that?"

She didn't wait for his answer but grabbed his face and mashed their lips together, she hadn't intended to let it go so far but she didn't mind when he sliped his tong past her lips. She had forgotten how much taller he was until she felt her neck aching from the way it had to bent to meet Hiccup. Feeling her discomfort he turned them so that she was standing against a table, he lifted her up. Astrid felt herself being lifted up and land on the table what got their faces on the same height. She liked this position but Hiccup wasn't standing close enough to her liking, parting her legs a bit so Hiccup could stand in between them closer to her. Trying to get closer to her Hiccup shimmied Astrid's skirt a bit up. Now pressed to each other his hands left her side and started to room freely over her back, one landing between her shoulder lades the other just above her butt. Astrid slowly was getting aroused when the hand that had left his face started to rub across his chest and felt the beginnings of abs beneath Hiccup's shirt. Trying to pull him closer she put her legs around his waist and locked he ankles pulling him closer. Hoping he would get the hint she ground her hips against his, the corners of her mouth crept up when she felt his arousal press against her core when she ground against him. The best thing for Astrid was the sound he made when she moved her hips against his, it was somewhere in between a moan and a whimper. Screw it she thought to herself and started to undo his belt "I don't think this is a good idea"

"why not you just asked me to marry you and who are my parents to turn down the offer of the future chief, hero of Berk and love of their daughter?" the expression Hiccup's face was priceless to Astrid. "you love me?" the disbelieve was clear in his voice.

"Yes I am, that is also why I was so worried when you didn't return on time" she was chuckling a bit when she packed his lips "you don't have to say it back, it is just how I feel".

"you have no idea how glad I am to hear you say that cause I feel the same way" he started to say something else but was interrupted by Astrid who was trying to get his belt of again. "what are you waiting for?" she sounded annoyed. Hiccup quickly took off his shirt and started on his belt while Astrid admiringly ran her hand up and down his slightly toned chest.

"hey Astrid, do you mind if I would take of you shirt?" to Astrid was irresistible like that, standing there with her belt lose, pants hanging on his hips and her legs around him. She immediately complied, after she had pulled her shirt over her head she started to tug at her leggings "let me" Hiccup said with a soft voice.

He stepped back and began with taking off her boots, with her boots gone he ran his hand up the inside of her legs, stopping at her well-muscled thighs "I never realised that you were all muscle" "that's what happens when you train nearly every day with an axe, now get going".

Hiccup unbuckled her skirt's belt and let it fall on the table, with slow motions he started to pull down her leggings but when they reached her knees he just pulled them down in one motion. He looked at her, laying there in only her undergarments, with pure admiration in his eyes. She sad up, pulling his face in for another kiss this time more gentle then the first one that got them to this point. One of her hands left his yaw and pushed down his pants, she let her hand rest on the one thing between her hand and him, electing soft groans from his when she just squeezed a bit.

It was making Hiccup wild, he just grabbed her damped feeling loincloth and pulled them down. He let his hand rest on her sex, a soft whimper escaped her lips when he moved his hand a bit "stop be such a tease Hiccup, let's do it" she nearly begged him.

"okay" he kissed her on more time while she pulled down the last barrier between them. She rubbed him a few time and placed him at her entrance. He slowly pushed himself in, he had to resist the urge to slam himself into her. He had never felt so much pleasure in his life, Astrid on the other hand wasn't having such a blast. She had her hands in a tight grip on Hiccup's shoulder. Seeing her discomfort Hiccup stopped moving "are you okay do I need to stop" he was close to panicking when it took a while for Astrid to answer "just keep going it is supposed to get better a while"

"are you sure?" he was about to pull out but the friction he cause by moving backwards had Astrid release a small gasp "that wasn't half bad"

Hiccup pulled back further only to be stop by Astrid who had locked her ankles behind him again to keep him in. He looked down at her, she nodded "just go slow" going in her again had both of them gasping in pleasure.

Picking up the pace a bit had him nearing the end quickly "Astrid I'm about to" he didn't feel comfortable ending that sentence. Astrid was also on her way to her peak and didn't have the presence of mind to give a coherent answer, she just mumbled a response he couldn't make anything from. Before he could ask her what she had said Hiccup spilled himself inside her. Coming down from his peak he realised what he just had done "o no, I so am sorry Astrid" he was in genuine panic and concern for her. Astrid was still panting but her reaction calmed him down a bit "well if you did get me pregnant we will just have to move up the wedding"

Hiccup grabbed a few blankets a put them on the floor. He helped Astrid from the table and lay down on the laid out blankets. When Hiccup laid next to her she snuggled against him resting her head on his shoulder. Hiccup pulled a blanket around them and put his arm around her shoulder "I just remembered that you didn't reach you peak, right?" "no problem I did enjoy it very much so we will worry about the next time" she answered sleepily. Hiccup pulled an extra blanket on them before dozing off into sleep.

 _ **Well how did you like my it? I would love to read comments and reviews. If you liked it please follow/favourite me for updates on this story one my others.**_

 _ **Stay tuned for the next chapter, it will follow in the next few days.**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Well this will be the final chapter.**_

"get up Hiccup, Alvin is coming" Snotlout came in running "for real Hiccup get up he will be here in one hour and we need a battle plan".

Upon seeing the two lovers lay there he was speechless "uh, Hiccup, Astrid maybe you two should get up?" he truly didn't know what to say.

Astrid stirred a bit feeling sore from their previous activities, half awake and still in bliss. She hadn't seen Snotlout yet and snuggled closer to Hiccup, who was on his back still sound asleep. Opening her eyes a bit she saw a pair a boots standing next to the pile of blankets she was part of, looking up a bit she realised that a person was standing there. Astrid shot up "what in Thor's name are you doing here Snotface"

Snotlout's eyes went wide when he looked at her chest. Astrid was so used to sleeping with her undergarments on that she forgot that she had slept naked this time. Seeing the facial expression on Snotlout's face she was about looked down what he was looking at when she realised. She grabbed a blanket and pulled it up to her chin "get the hell out, before I beat you senseless"

Without a single word he turned around and ran out.

Hiccup wasn't aware of the whole ordeal that went on while he was still in blissful sleep. A kiss on his cheek woke him "time to get up babe" he opened his eyes to be treated by the most beautiful sight he could ever imagine. Astrid holding a blanket to cover herself sitting next to him with the sun behind her making her hair shine like liquid gold. She pecked his lips before getting up and started to get dressed, he just laid there admiring her beauty for a while "is there a reason for us to get up?"

"well yeah Alvin has been spotted coming this way" Hiccup shot up

"why didn't you tell that first" he looked like he was about to panic.

"I thought you would have heard it from snot who was here a minute ago"

"I didn't hear him" he looked surprise.

"man you can sleep through latterly anything" Astrid sound impressed "I yelled at him to get the hell out when I caught him staring at my boobs"

"wow, I'm surprised that you didn't murder his ass"

"that was what I was about to do until I realised that I wasn't wearing anything underneath the covers"

Still warm and comfortable Hiccup was thinking about how to handle the situation "Astrid do you know where they are coming from?"

"not yet Snotlout left before he could tell me more"

"I swear you guys" Snotlout was telling them about what he had seen when he went to wake Hiccup but had found Astrid there as well "Astrid was naked in the same bed with Hiccup"

"No way Snotface, I don't believe you" the female twin stated in shock

"yeah, Hiccup wouldn't do something that stupid" her brother supports his sister.

"that is not what I meant" Ruffnut smacked her brother on the back of his head "what I meant is that Astrid wouldn't do such a thing unless" her eyes went wide with a realisation.

"he sis, unless what?"

"tell us" Snotlout nearly begged

"well okay this is what I think could be the only reason they fucked is if Hiccup asked her to marry him" the eyes of the two guys went wide with shock.

"no way" they both said in unison.

"you think he would do that without consulting us first?" Snotlout's ego was hurt that his cousin didn't tell him about something that big.

"I didn't think he would have the balls to ask Astrid" respect could be heard in Tuffnut's voice "and sis, how did you know that if Hiccup would ask her she would jump his bone?"

A little smile crept on her face when Ruffnut remembered the time she and Astrid had some time to do girly talk "well, when we were in Nowhere we, Astrid and I had some time to talk and we came to the topic of her relationship with Hiccup.

*flashback*

"he Astrid how are you and Hiccup doing?" they were in the forest training with their weapons.

"I am not sure but I like to think that we are getting closer" she sounded uncertain of herself.

The answer took Ruffnut by surprise "you like to think?" she grabbed the other girl's shoulder and spun her around then pushed her to the ground "sit and start explaining what you mean"

"well, ever since we left home he has been more absent and doesn't seem to care about me" she lets out a frustrated sigh "hell, I even tried to make move to go further in our relation but he didn't seem to get the hint" she was now close to crying "I always thought we would get married until this shit happened"

"maybe you should just jump him tonight and claim him for yourself" Ruffnut said half-jokingly

A sly smile came on Astrid's face "I thought about that but he would never accept that"

"wow you thought about that?" Ruffnut was impressed "but what do you mean he would never accept that?"

"seeing he is the heir of berk he needs to be able to marry for political purposes" she shudders at the thought of seeing Hiccup with another then her.

"okay but what are you going to do about it?"

"not sure but if he even mentions the words marriage around me I will jump him so he can't change his mind" this had both girls smiling.

"sounds like a good plan to me" Ruffnut states.

The other girl just nods.

*end flashback*

Snotlout and Tuffnut were busy discussing how Astrid would be like in the sack when she and Hiccup came outside towards them.

Upon reaching the other Astrid asked "he Ruff what's wrong with those two muttonheads"

"not a clue. Could have something to do with the fact that Snotface saw your boobs" the other girls say like it's nothing "or with that they think you two had sex. Which one of the two it is I'm not sure"

Hiccup and Astrid were both blushing and feeling extremely uncomfortable "w-weren't there more pressing matters on hand" Hiccup stuttered trying to turn the conversation away from previous night.

All in the group now got serious "yes we are not sure about their numbers but we think it can't be more than a hundred" Snotlout told Hiccup "from what direction are they coming" was the question coming from Astrid.

"they are coming through" they were interrupted by an explosion coming from the forest "well there" Tuffnut ended his sentence pointing at the vicinity of the explosion.

Hiccup was in though "what is the situation there, concerning traps"

Both the twins started to smile madly "that is the part of the forest that has the most traps in it Tuffnut started, his sister finished "it is packed with traps ranging from pits to falling logs and explosions"

"so there is no way that they can get through without suffering losses" Hiccup questioned them forming a plan in his head.

"no" both twins said with content and at the same time.

"good tell all soldiers to take up defensive positions"

While the boys stalked off towards the defensive lines Ruffnut held Astrid back and when the boys were out of earshot she asked the question that had burdened her the whole time "did you fuck him?"

Astrid was a bit shocked by her friend's bluntness but then smiled "yeah we did it"

"how was it?"

"to be honest it was a bit painful" she stopped to savour the surprised expression her friend's face and just before Ruffnut could speak her mind she continued "but then it started to feel good but that isn't the best part. The best part was him ending inside of me"

The shocked expression on her friends face was priceless to Astrid "he finished inside of you?!" she exclaimed.

"shhh, not everybody needs to know" she paused "and yes he did"

"but what if he knocked you up?" Ruffnut was a lot more quit than before but her tone revealed her friends shock and urgency about the matter.

"well then we have to move up the wedding" now Ruffnut's jaw nearly dropped to the ground "he asked you to marry him and you forgot to mention"

"yeah, I just wanted to see your expression when I told"

"damn" it was a lot for Ruffnut to take in.

"hey Ruff, let's go we have a battle to win" Astrid tugged at her friends arm.

At the line Hiccup was talking with his dad and Ivar about strategy

"Sir, I don't mean to disrespect you but my men aren't trained to fight in a shield wall"

"okay, then how are they trained?"

"dad they are trained in one on one combat in thick forest and specialised in ambushes"

Ivar nodded in agreement.

"that is a very strange way of fighting" Stoïck wasn't sure if that was the best tactic "I trust you on this son, since you have gotten us this far"

"I agree that it's strange but it's effective"

That concluded their meeting and the three men all went on their way preparing for battle.

Snotlout and Tuffnut had waited for Hiccup to end his meeting and were awaiting their orders when the girls arrived.

"do you know where Hiccup is at?" Astrid inquired by the two men.

"no, but what have you two been up to?" the male twin asked his female counterpart.

"ow not much, talking about girl stuff" Ruffnut answered with a small smirk.

"okay guy's this is the plan" Hiccup started to divulge the plan he had come up with.

In the forest distant screams could be heard, suddenly a big explosion could be seen followed by screams and wails of pain.

Hiccup stood next to the twins "he guys what did you two do to make those explosions?"

Both twins were standing there with a smile on their face as if they were listening to the best music in the world, Tuffnut put an arm around Hiccup's should like he was about to tell his a big secret "well my dear Hiccup, what we did was"

Before the blond man could finish his sentence a man that was on fire came running out of the forest gone mad from pain he just charged the defences running straight into the stake wall that had been put up to prevent the enemy from charging their lines.

The stake went straight through his the man's belly and went out thought his back just next to his spine, he tried to get of the stake but he was stuck and didn't have enough strength in him to pull back. When he started to cough up blood one of the soldiers on the other side had had enough of man's suffering and shot him an arrow in the chest.

It was at least one more hour of screams coming from the forest before the first Outcast could be spotted through the trees.

One of the officers walked up to Ivar, Stoïck and Hiccup, he spook to Hiccup "sir what is the plan"

"just wait"

The officer looked at Ivar, who just nodded. The officer shrugged and walked back to his men.

In the forest Alvin had stopped when he could see the defences and had ordered his men to take position in the treeline, with him were Savage and Fishlegs.

"hey Fishboy, how many do you think are up to the fight?"

"I-I am not sure, sir Alvin" Fishlegs really didn't want to be there he had hoped to have made his escape by now "but sir, I don't think it's a smart move to fight them because they also took their dragons with them so they will have the advantage"

"ow really, you think that my man aren't good enough to beat some hungered bunch of rebelling civilians"

"I think that Fishboy is afraid Alvin" Savage said like the ass kisser who he always is "and Hiccup isn't even among them so that Nightfury is of no use"

"thank you Savage you were useful today" Alvin thought for less than a second then bellowed his orders "men make ready to attack"

In the treeline Outcast got up from their resting places and started to get ready. Alvin drew his sword, so did Savage "boy you better wait here because you won't like what will happen next"

"here we go boy's" with those words Savage let the charge. Around him battle cries were shouted as the men followed him in the charge.

When the battle cries could be heard Hiccup walked down from the platform "everyone knows he plan, let get to it"

The soldiers from nowhere kneeled behind the warriors of Berk who were able to fight, all the archers knocked an arrow and then waited.

Hiccup and the other teens mounted their dragons.

A few meters before the Outcasts reached the stake wall the warriors of Berk took a knee, the archers rose from behind them, drew their arrows, took aim and fired.

The first salvo was devastating to the attackers, who had kept their shield to their side so that they could run as fast as they could but I left them completely defenceless against a hail of arrows fired right at them. The archers weren't don yet and kept firing folly after folly at the attackers. Many of the Outcasts had hit the ground after the first folly either dead or badly wounded, those still able to keep charging kept going now with theirs shields raised. It helped the but not much the attackers got hit in their legs and arms, it weren't fatal wounds but it stopped them either completely or momentarily immobilized them. Most of the few that made it thought the hail of arrows didn't see the stake wall in time to slow down, some had stakes go through them others just got wounded by them.

It now was the defenders turn to move, they moved past the stake wall and started to fight the survivors of the charges in single combat. When an Outcasts got engaged in combat with one he got struck in the back by another defender. After a few quick skirmishes the fight was done, none of the defenders even got a tiny cut.

Alvin just stood there seeing all his soldiers slaughtered, he didn't know what to do but stand there. Fishlegs sieging this opportunity and ran.

After seeing Fishlegs run Alvin had an idea, he tackled Fishlegs to the ground and dragged him to the open. He lifted the burly boy up and put a knife to his throat. "where is Stoick?" demanded Alvin to know.

Ivar nodded to Hiccup.

"get ready guys" the other teens gave him the thumbs up.

Alvin waited until an answer came but he was shocked at the sight he was treated, the teens taking to the sky on their dragons with a very angry gronkle behind them.

"Alvin let him go, you have lost" Hiccup ordered with his nasal voice"

"you I can't do that Hiccup"

"well it's that or we have to kill you"

"we both know that you don't kill, so I'll take my chanced"

"okay but it's your funeral" Hiccup turned his attention from Alvin to the gronkle next to him "go get him"

The dragon growled and flew head first to the two men standing on the field, Alvin saw the dragon coming, pushed Fishlegs away and started to run to the forest.

But he was too slow, the dragon reached him and knocked him off his feet then with its tail it crushed Alvins head.

In the meantime the teens had ran over to Fishlegs who was still on the ground "hey are you okay?"

The reaction made all worries disappear "could be better but have had worse"

Snotlout helped the big guy on his feet "he man how have you been"

"Snotlout, I have done and seen some terrible thing"

The twins though back to the night when they had attacked and burned down the village on Nowhere "we all have done some things we aren't proud of" Ruffnut said, her brother nodded in agreement.

Before anyone could start to reminisce anything from their voyages Hiccup spook "guy lets just leave that in the past and now focus on rebuilding our home" the others nodded.

 _ **Well it's done the story is finished. I may wright a sequel but for now I will focus on my story Only Nightfuries Live Forever. Uploads will be every Friday until finished.**_

 _ **Please leave reviews and if you like my writing please follow or favorite me so you know when I upload new stories.**_

 _ **TWoMS.**_


End file.
